The Right Man in the Wrong Place
by Unwatered
Summary: Magic minivans? Overheating toasters? Plain insanity? My first story has a famous 14 year old from Wisconsin mysteriously travel to Mobius. The result? I'm not telling! Rated T for swearing and sexual references. Not a self-insert!
1. Transuniversal Travel

Trans-Universal Travel

'Why are the cashiers at Wal-Mart always such jerks?' I thought to myself as I gently pushed down the accelerator. 'I can understand that they're PO'd because of working there, but why take it out on the customers?'

I'm sorry for not inducing myself. I'm Tyler Amiga. I'm 14 years old, almost world famous, and live alone. I run a very popular webshow with my buddy Lucas, a lesser known but still popular online pod cast, and I've stared in a few commercials. I also have a drivers license, but I'll tell why I'm so ahead for my age later. Also, I'm known for my odd love of minivans. I just happened to be driving a 91 Plymouth Voyager now.

"I hate Wal-Mart," I thought aloud. 'Too bad it's the closest store here,' I thought, this time to myself. I turned on the radio.

"Yep, tonight's gonna be a quite a sight. Astronomers predict this will be the only time Blue Ventura will pass Earth. Ever. Combine that with the increasing amount of solar activity will make the sky a big show tonight," detailed an anchorman.

"A measly comet?" I criticized. "Big deal."

LATER THAT NIGHT

My cell phone rang. I ran to pick it up off the kitchen table. It was Lucas.

"Amiga residence. Tyler speaking," I joked.

Lucas' voice sounded strange, kinda deeper and cracking a lot. "Can you come pick me up? I'm in a little trouble,"

"With the cops again? Fine, I'm coming. Where are you?" I responded as I got my sweatshirt on.

"I'll give you directions as you go,"

I got in the same van as before. "I'm in the van,"

"Go down your driveway and turn left,"

I followed the way.

"At the end of the road turn right,"

It had started to get cloudier and darker. Lightning cracked through the sky.

"Just keep going-"

"Just what?" I worried into the phone. Only static. Then the 'This call has been dropped' message.

"Sprint sucks!" I shouted as I threw the phone to the floor.

I looked out the window.

"Damn! It's like the Black Forest out there," I said noticing the darkness surrounding me.

The van started rocking. "This can't be good…"

Loud claps of thunder sounded outside.

The world flashed bright as day. I heard screams and it looked like my entire life flashed before my eyes.

I suddenly fell asleep.

When I woke up, it was day. The sun was shining, and it was bright.

I noticed I was still in the van. My eyes were groggy, and everything was blurred.

"What the hell was that…" I moaned as I slowly got up.

I stretched out, and unbuckled my seatbelt. Then I opened the door and stepped out. My legs hurt as I slunk out of the drivers seat. I slammed the door shut and slowly rubbed my eyes.

It feel like dozens of eyes were looking upon me. My vision was slightly less blurry now and I could make out buildings towering above me. I noticed that the Plymouth was impaled into a streetlight.

"Crap," I muttered. "I guess I could buff that out."

The feeling of people watching me grew stronger now. And I soon saw why.

I could make out the shape of humanoid figures surrounding the crash site. But some of the people were colored strangely. There were whites and blacks, and also blues, reds, oranges, a few greens, and a couple of yellows. And as my vision got better, I found out something strange.

They were animals.

* * *

><p>It's REALLY short. I know. It's really meant as an introduction to the character. Again, I'm sorry it's so short. I have huge plans for the story. It's going to span across multiple video game universes, a story for each! Hold on! It's gonna be a rough ride...<p> 


	2. Wakeup Call

I was utterly confused. Too confused to do anything. Anything at all. Walking animals? I snapped back into reality when I heard police sirens. Two cop cars came up. What I think was a cat stepped out.

"Sir, are you all right?" the policecat asked. They could talk too? What's up with this world?

I spoke with wide eyes, "Y-Yeah, I think s-so,"

The feline began interrogating me, "What's your name son?"

"Tyler. Tyler Amiga,"

"OK Tyler, where did you come from?" I hadn't noticed until now that a tow truck was unwrapping my van from the streetlight.

'They better not scrap it! I can fix that!' I thought. But I focused on the question at hand, "Wisconsin."

The policecat looked puzzled. "Where?"

"Wisconsin. The state?"

"Are you sure you're fine?"

"Yes, I feel good. If not a little warm and confused,"

The cat glanced at his associate. "How about we take this conversation downtown?"

He had me get into his car. I just had to ask "What about my van?"

He answered simply, "You can find it in the impound lot after you get out of the station,"

"Am I a criminal now?" I worried.

"Hopefully not,"

I sulked in the cramped backseat of the car as it pulled away. I got to watch the Plymouth being rolled away by the tow truck. My cars meant a lot to me. And for someone to just to take one away? That was harsh. 'Oh well,' I thought quietly. 'I'll find you!'

We got downtown and parked in front of the police station. I glanced up and read the sign. "New Mobotropolis Police Station…?"

The blunt end of the situation struck me. I'm well read up on the Sonic franchise, and this worried me crapless.

Luckily something snapped me out of it. A large explosion rocked the area. Dust flew about, blurring my recently fixed vision. "Blind again?" I worried. The dust surrounded me. The officer shouted "Get down!". I did as I was told.

I felt a breeze sweep by. I also saw a green blur. 'This isn't possibly real!' I screamed inside my mind. 'Maybe I'll wake up soon. If this is a dream…' The green blur passed again.

"And who are you?" A voice spoke from above me. I flipped onto my back. I faced the source of the question.

"Oh no way…" I muttered quietly.

A green hedgehog stood above me. He wore red sunglasses, a leather jacket, and had two strange orange stripes across his chest.

"Scourge the Hedgehog…" I nearly fainted. Yep, I'm definitely where I thought I was.

"You didn't answer my question," Scourge said.

"I'm T-Tyler Amiga…" the words barely slipped out.

"Hmm…name sounds familiar. I should look that up. Anyway, nice to meet ya," he said in a sarcastic and deceiving tone.

"I'll be seeing you around…" he continued as he turned around. Halfway through the turning, a gloved fist punched him the cheek.

A very heroic sounding voice sounded, "I told you to stay out of here! How many times do I have to tell you?"

I didn't even have to look to know who said that, but I got up anyway.

The same fist kept punching Scourge until he went down. Completely knocked out. The body that was connected to the fist picked him up and ran away.

I stood speechless. Then I backed against the wall of the police station and slowly sank down.

I wondered out loud but quietly, "Impossible. Flippin' impossible."

The runner came back. I didn't even notice. Not until he spoke again. "And who might you be?"

I almost crapped myself. I slowly stood up with my face twitching.

"I'm Tyler. Tyler Amiga," I said it for the third time today.

"You ok? You look kinda shaken up," Sonic asked.

"I'm just fine…" I partially lied. I'm confused off my butt! But how am I supposed to explain that?

"I'm Sonic the Hedgehog! Nice to meet you!" Sonic introduced.

I just stared in disbelief.

And down I fell into darkness.

I woke up to the sound of creaking and a refrigerator door slamming shut.

"Ah ha! I knew it was just a dream!" I said. Wait. My fridge? Someone in my house? Nope. I'm still in the new place. I'm laying in a bed. Not my bed. Not my room. Not my house. Not Wisconsin. Not my world.

The blue hedgehog from earlier poked his head in. "I thought I heard something. How you doin' sleepy head?"

I answered back with my head still on the unknown pillow, "That was the second time in the past-. How long has it been?"

"2 days."

"I guess I'm not dreaming," I whispered.

"I guess not," Sonic said as he walked in. He then sat on an armchair I hadn't bothered noticing in a corner of the room.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"My house,"

"And where's that?"

"55 miles south of New Mobotropolis,"

"And where is that?"

"On Mobius..?" He looked a little confused on the last question.

"Oh snap…" I randomly spurted out. "This is impossible!"

"What is?" Sonic looked really confused.

I blurt out, "I'm not from here!"

"I could kinda tell that-"

"I mean I'm not from your world at all! Or your universe…" It was hard explaining this all. I'm not good at explaining anyway. It was made even harder by the fact that I was confused myself. I told him it all, from the trip back from Wal-Mart this morning, or whenever, until I met him.

"Hmm… I have no idea what you just said," he simply said after I was finished. "Maybe Tails or Rotor can make something of your story."

"Uh oh," I worried.

"What?"

"I'm actually pretty shy," It slipped out.

"I'm sure you'll be acquainted with them real quick," he assured.

"Probably, but I'm still nervous,"

"Well then, would you like anything?" Sonic asked.

"Do you have any milk?" I drink almost nothing other than milk. Another one of my strange interests. I had drunk so much milk through my life that after my front canines fell out, the came back permanently stuck out, looking like fangs. Personally, I thought that was awesome. My dentist says otherwise.

"Milk, coming right up!" Sonic promised as he walked out of the room. I took this time to look around. The bedroom I was in was very blue. It reminded me of my room. They were both blue. There was a desk with a computer and a lamp on it on my right. There were 2 sets of 5 drawers stacked vertically, one next to the desk in a corner, and another one against a wall straight across from the bed. On my left, there was a nightstand with a box of tissues on it. The bed was against the wall, with the windows on a diagonal wall to the left. And the windows, wow. They took up almost the entire wall. They also gave a terrific view of the city and the valley below. I could've just stared out the window all day. But I was interrupted.

The doorbell rang. "I'll get it! I don't want you to get out of bed anyway!" Sonic yelled down what I think was a hallway. The last sentence had more confused. I leaned in the bed trying to get a view of the front porch out the window to see who rang the bell. I saw 2 tails.

"Oh my god," I muttered.

"Hey little buddy!" I heard Sonic say.

"Hey," Tails responded. "I came over to get you for that fishing trip you promised me,"

"Oh…" Sonic replied. "Something's come up. Or more like someone,"

Tails answered "Oh I see, I'll leave you alone then,"

"Not like that!"

'Did they just reference what I thought they just referenced!' I panicked.

I heard Tails, "Then who's here?"

"Come meet him!" Sonic answered.

'Dang,' I frowned. "No need. I can get up now," I said down the hall.

I leapt out of bed and stepped out the doorway. It was only then I realized I had no idea where I was going.

"Which way do I go?" I shouted out.

I heard the answer from Sonic, "Turn right," I did as I was told. There were pictures lined up along the hallway, which was painted a different blue than the bedroom. The pictures depicted various photos of Sonic and his friends. There were Sonic and Tails, Sonic and Knuckles, Sonic and Sally, Sonic and Amy (Sonic looked a bit annoyed in that one), and more Sonic and Tails. While looking at the pictures I hadn't looked where I was going, so when I stopped looking and Sonic and Tails were right in front of me, I tripped. Both of them helped me up.

"You ok?" asked Sonic.

I dizzily responded "I think so,"

Sonic continued, "Tails, this is Tyler Amiga. Tyler, this is Tails. Tyler comes from another universe," He said another universe like it was some kind of accomplishment.

Tails said, "Pleased to meet you," and we shook hands.

"Hey Tyler, you should tell Tails about the past 72 hours!" Sonic encouraged. I did just that. I had to explain it all a second time. This is why I hate explaining things. You tell one person, another guy comes along and you have to say it all again. Tails listened with extreme interest. He didn't even ask questions! Until the end, that is.

"So your famous?" he asked.

"Yep,"

"Your only 14?"

"Yep,"

"You live alone?"

"You're 8 and you live alone, don't you? Anyway, yes,"

"You have a drivers license?"

"Yep,"

"Huh." he finally stopped asking questions. For the moment. He sat staring at me with a look of interest on his face for a little while. Sonic yawned. Tails sighed.

"I have a question," this time Sonic asked.

"What's a Plymouth Voyager?" A smile came across my face.

"Where's the impound lot?"

* * *

><p>Finally done with chapter 2 of this is awesome story! It's hard to find time for writing! During school, I come with ideas for the story. But by the time I come home and can start writing again, I've forgotten the ideas! Anyway, stay tuned for the next chapter!<p> 


	3. Repo Men

Ugh. Do I HAVE to do a disclaimer? I mean, I don't enjoy being sued, but it's SO tedious. Fine.

I DON'T OWN ANY SONIC CHARACTERS, OR OTHER PROPERTY OWNED BY SEGA OR ARCHIE COMICS. PLEASE DON'T SUE ME! READ ON!

"Your vehicle was impounded?" Sonic looked worried.

"I'm afraid so. Remember when I told you about when I was taken to the police station? A tow truck came and picked it up. I have to get it back." I told Sonic and Tails. They looked at each other.

While still looking at each other, Tails said, "I guess we could help you get it back,"

I was ecstatic. "Really? You'll help me? 'Cause I don't know what paperwork to have to fill out," They turned their heads back to me.

"Oh…"

I couldn't bother asking, "What do you mean?"

"We thought literally breaking it out. I don't know what you have to do. I've never owned a car," Sonic answered. Tails added, "I've never had mine impounded,"

I assured, "Breaking it out would be a last resort,"

"We were hoping for some action," Sonic had me puzzled.

"Action? I would think that you'd get enough from Eggman."

"Eggman is dead, Tyler." Sonic responded.

"Dead? How?"

"We finished him almost a year ago," Tails answered.

"What about the Dark Legion?"

"Fell off the face of the planet around then,"

"Then how did I just see you take down Scourge?"

Sonic replied, "He's the only major bad guy left. The rest of the bad guys are gone too. We don't know where they went either."

I said calmly, "It must get boring around here."

Sonic grinned, "No kidding. But once in a while there's a small target. A burglar with a bomb, hostage situation, the like. But no biggies."

It struck me, "Did the Freedom Fighters disband?"

Sonic assured, "No way! Fight until the end!" He punched the air a few times.

Tails continued, "It's funny actually. One minute we're attacking Eggman, the next minute we've won the war and had no idea of what to do next." Sonic slowly turned his smile upside down while Tails was talking.

I asked, "So what's everyone doing now?"

Sonic described the other Freedom Fighter's lives now. "Sal's still in charge of most of the things around here. Knuckles' is still guarding the Master Emerald. Amy's stopped chasing me-"

I jumped off the chair I was sitting in. "Impossible!"

Sonic continued, "It's true! She's with Shadow now. She said if she couldn't have me, she could get someone close enough to me,"

I was still shocked. I sat back down.

"Not kidding." Sonic ended.

I had to ask, "With Shadow? He's going along with it?"

"Pretty much."

I sighed, "Has he, ya know… smiled?"

"Other than the usual smirks, no."

"Oh thank god!" We all laughed at what I said.

"So who are you guys with?" I asked them.

They both answered, "Nobody." 'Good for you guys!' I couldn't help thinking.

Sonic asked, "So about your van-"

I remembered, "Oh yeah! Where's the impound lot?"

"I can take you there," Tails offered.

I thought about it. "In the Tornado!"

"Of course not! In the S7!"

I said, "The Whirlwind S7? You still have it?"

"Yeah!"

I started thinking. "Wait, I can't go into the city. I'll stand out like a pink toupee! Besides, I think I'm wanted now!"

Sonic blurted out, "What! Wanted!"

I reminded him, "Remember when you brought me here? Outside the police station? An officer drove me there for some reason after I crashed."

"I assisted a fugitive!" Sonic worried.

"NO! NO! I didn't do anything! I promise!" I pleaded. I don't want to go to jail! I've had bad experiences there. There's never been a Monopoly game where I wasn't in jail for three turns! Sonic grunted.

"I really hope not…" he said. 'That was close! I'm not a criminal! Right?' I thought.

I came up with an idea, "How about you guys go there and get my van back?"

"We already told you, we don't know what to do." Tails answered. 'UGH!'

MEANWHILE ON EARTH

Town of Mamaroneck, New York

Frank Peterson, Sonic the Hedgehog comic story writer, was picking up a copy of the latest issue for his son.

"I can't believe this. I write the comic, and I still have to pay for it!" he said after purchasing it.

That night at dinner, his son came up to him and asked, "Dad, who's this guy?" The 11 year old opened to the first page, depicting Scourge the Hedgehog in New Mobotropolis. Next to him, against a wall, lay a slightly overweight kid of at least 13.

"What the-" Frank almost swore. His son was there after all! "I didn't write this!" He read through the issue, scanning the pictures and dialog. "This isn't what I wrote at all!" He decided to take the matter to his boss in the morning. Through the night, he flipped side-to-side, wondering 'What the hell?' happened.

Across the US (and Canada for the hell of it), readers everywhere were confused. 'Who is this newcomer? Shouldn't it be a continuation of the previous issue? WTF!' People flooded forums and the like, causing panic throughout the country(s).

MOBIUS- 55 miles north of New Mobotropolis

Tyler and Co. were still arguing about how they were going to get Tyler's Plymouth back.

Tyler suddenly got an idea, "Do you have walkie-talkies? One of you goes there, and I'll explain what to do."

Tails rallied back, "But you don't know what to do!"

"I'll learn as we go," I answered.

Sonic finally got the idea, "Wait, we go there without the walkie-talkies, and we can learn as we go!"

"No shit…" I muttered under my breath. "When and if they ask for my signature, say you forgot something to write with and need to go home to sign it,"

"I'll go do it now!" Sonic ran outside and sprinted into the city. Tails stayed behind.

"So where are you from again?" he asked.

"Earth," I answered.

"So you're a time traveler?"

I see how he would think that. "No, not that Earth. Mine hasn't been destroyed. On my Earth, your video game and comic book characters."

"What's a video game?" That statement shocked me.

"What's a video game?" I mocked. "This would be much easier to explain by example… Do you guys have movies?"

"Sure!" Tails replied.

I explained, "Video games are like movies, but interactive."

"I still don't get it," Tails said.

"Tell you what, the moment I find a video game, I'll show you what I mean. By the way, I should tell you I lack much of a memory at all, so remind me then."

"OK," the fox replied. Just then Sonic burst the front door.

"Then believed that story about leaving a pen at home. They said the want it back ASAP!"

I jumped up, "Where's the pen?" Sonic ran over to a well-designed kitchen and got a pen out of a pencil cup.

"Sign it quick!" he said. I took the piece of paper from him and wrote down my name a total of 7 times. He took the paper back and dashed out the front door again.

I called after him, "Thanks!" Then Sonic stuck his head in the doorway.

"You know what's funny? They asked why I had a car in the first place. And I had to say I borrowed it to get building supplies. I hope they believed it!"

'For my sake, I hope so…' I thought.

* * *

><p>Damn. This is harder than what I thought it was going to be. Next chapter: Tyler finally get his van back. OR DOES HE! OMFG CLIFFHANGER! Remember to review! It's nice to hear feedback!<p> 


	4. Unrelible Delivery

Tails was looking bored. "I wonder what Rotor will say when he meets you,"

I replied, "I'll have to explain again!"

Tails smiled, "Probably!"

I sighed, 'Ugh…' Suddenly a voice made me jump at least a foot and a half off the floor.

"Sonic are you there?" the voice asked. The voice seemed to surround me, making me fling myself behind the couch. "I'm detecting an odd heat source in your area."

Tails called to the invisible voice, "It's just me Nicole." Then he whispered to me, "Nicole's-"

I quickly and quietly responded, "I know who she is,"

Nicole asked, "Tails, who is that with you?" I shook my head mouthing, 'Don't-'

"Might as well come out." Tails said to me. Too late. I slowly got up from behind the couch.

"I'm up…" I sighed. So much for introductions.

I think I heard Nicole say 'How?' before she spoke. "A human? Could someone please explain?"

Tails started to speak but I said, "I got this. I'm Tyler. Tyler Amiga. And I am very far from home." I think I heard Tails giggle a bit. I know. I'm funny. It's literally my job. "I'm from Earth, I can here via minivan, and crashed into a lamp pole in your city."

All Nicole said was, "Huh?" So I explained with a little more detail, from this morning-Wait. It's been 3 days. Oh well.- until now.

"So… We're all fictional characters?" she asked when I finished.

I said, "In my universe, yes. But I'd advise not to think about it. You might create a paradox." Wait. Who cares about a paradox? Nicole couldn't make one, she is a computer after all.

"Of course." was what Nicole said next. "Well. This the most awkward situation I've been in."

I said, "Touché,"

"I'll have to ask Rotor about this. Maybe we could meet? Is there someway for you to get into town?" she asked.

"I could drive into town with my van, as soon as-" I stopped. "Tails. Sonic doesn't know how to drive does he?"

Tails' face gave his answer away.

"Oh shi-" WHOOPS. That was too close. I tried to cover the swear up, "Shioop…" Well. I just gave it away.

Tails said, "No kidding." What? No scolding? 'Something tells me there's more here than meets the eye.' I thought. I was interrupted by a large crashing outside. Tails and I looked at each other and ran outside. Sonic was there in the driveway. With my van. Which didn't have just a large dent in the front anymore.

Sonic slowly got out of the car, muttering, "Stupid piece of crap…" There's the swearing again! He must not have noticed us. But then he looked up, saw us, and then said, "Umm…" He glanced back at the tortured transportation device. "Uh, Tails will help you fix it!"

Tails talked back, "Hey! Don't bring me into this!"

I stared at what was left of my favorite vehicle. The dent from the impact of the lamp pole was gone. It was covered up with other dents, scratches, and- were those scorches? I was more pissed off than ever before. Yet I kept my cool.

"Tails. Sonic." I pleaded. "Will you please give me a moment alone? PLEASE?" They looked at each other and walked into the house. As soon as they were inside I shouted.

"YAHHHHHHHHHH!" When I get pissed, the adrenaline inside me makes me either run or sing. Don't judge me. It's a strange defense mechanism, I know. Back home, I always left a ladder against the house so I didn't waste time getting up to the roof. You see, on the roof, I sang. I sang no matter what the weather was. I just sprinted up the ladder to the roof and sang. I usually sang songs, but on the really bad days, I made up my own songs. Eventually my hate and anger dies down and goes away. This was a particularly bad day, even when I just met my heroes. I started walking, gradually picking up the pace, jogging, then running, then completely sprinting. While I was doing this I sang.

"I'VE GOT A LOVELY BUNCH OF COCONUTS!" It didn't matter if the house occupants heard. I just hope they won't try to stop me. "THERE THEY ARE SITTING IN A ROW! BIG ONES, SMALL ONES, SOME AS BIG AS YOUR HEAD! GIVE EM A TWIST, A FLICK OF THE WRIST, THAT'S WHAT THE SHOWMAN SAID!" It was then that I tripped. My face slammed into dirt, and all my anger flew away. I dropped back into reality. I noticed I was at the back of the house, and a seemingly endless forest barricading the property. I ran back around to the front, and to the Plymouth.

"Shit…" I sighed. I yelled, "You can come back out now!" The front door slowly crept open and Sonic and Tails walked out. I could tell by the look on their faces that they were either really confused, or really constipated. I don't think it was the latter. But to my relief they didn't ask any questions.

I calmly asked, "Sonic, what happened?"

Sonic sighed. "I don't know how to drive. I used my common sense mostly."

"Why didn't we let Tails go?" I muttered, realizing my mistake. I walked over to the driver door, which was strangely untouched, opened it and got inside. I saw my phone on the floor and picked it up. It was flashing.

"New voicemail? But how-" I checked. Full bars. I jumped out of the van, and ran to Tails, who was watching me. "Tails, can do me a favor? I want you to see where I'm getting a signal from on this." I handed him the phone.

"I can check. I've never seen this model before though. It might take a while." They had cell phones here too? This is too much.

"I can wait." I replied.

"Hey guys!" I heard a voice from the house. Is Nicole still there? "Turn on the TV!" They have TV too? I wonder if they have Spongebob. We all ran inside. Sonic went over to a freaking huge TV that I had somehow missed.

"That's a big TV…" I muttered.

"Running isn't all I do you know," Sonic responded. I could see that now. The TV was having some trouble getting a signal.

"Not snow!" Sonic referenced the picture on the screen.

Nicole spoke, "I'll explain while you get set up. A house has appeared in the downtown area."

AMERICA- TYLER'S EARTH

The latest issue of Sonic the Hedgehog was still being pondered over throughout the country. That is, until recently. A certain member of the Sonic Retro forums pointed an overlooked detail out.

The posted, um, post said "Doesn't that guy look like that guy from Wisconsin?" After some further detailing, the identity was found out.

It was an hour or two later that possibly the strangest news story in history was unveiled.

"BREAKING NEWS: Tyler Amiga, the web comedian, has mysteriously vanished, along with his home and surrounding area. Amiga, a very popular webshow host, was last seen at the local Wal-Mart, buying a PS4. Here's a interview with his co-host Lucas from earlier."

"It's really weird that he'd just disappear like that. It's probably just a fan girl, and Tyler'll come back within a week, complaining that he was raped. It'll be over soon."

* * *

><p>Yay for update! And a good one too! This time, it didn't end like crap! Now, remember to review. Do you know how fun it is to hear feedback? VERY!<p>

P.S. Can you put 2 and 2 together?


	5. Home not Home

A disclaimer, since I forgot to say it again last chapter. I DO NOT YET OWN SONIC THE HEDGEHOG AND OTHER CHARCTERS. THEY ARE COPYWRITED BY SEGA. Don't sue me! Read onward!

Everybody said at the exact same time, "Huh?"

Sonic was messing around with the TV antenna. An antenna? That's so 90s! He said "I think I got it!" Then a picture finally came on the screen. We all flopped down on the couch to watch.

The anchorman stated, "Once again, a house has mysteriously appeared in Pluto Park. The house is painted yellow, is one story, and is classified as a middle-class home."

I thought, 'That looks familiar- WAIT!' I shot off the couch and shouted, "That's my house!" Sonic and Tails looked at me strangely.

The newsman continued, "Police teams are approaching the building; wait, it seems Shadow the Hedgehog is included among them."

I started towards the door, "I gotta get down there!"

Nicole spoke, "You'll never make it in time!"

Tails jumped up next. "Not if we fly there! Follow me!"

"I'll run along." Sonic offered.

Nicole spoke next, "I'll meet you there."

Tails led me at least half a mile to his house. It was equally as beautiful as Sonic's place. He led me around the back to a standard looking garage. It was really deceiving! Tails got out of nowhere some kind of remote, and the garage door opened, revealing a purple biplane. With the setting sun reflecting off the wings, it was just as I had imagined.

"Get in!" Tails generously offered. I couldn't refuse. "Don't forget a helmet!" He chucked a silver flying helmet at me. He and I got in. Sonic waited outside. Tails started the engine. It's vibrations rattled me for a bit, but I got used to it quick.

"Full speed ahead!" Tails yelled.

"There's no runway!" I shouted back, concerned.

Tails answered, "Watch!"

Tarmac had started to rise from in front of the garage. I remembered this trick.

"Hold on!" Tails yelled. We were thrust forward, gradually increasing speed. Sonic had started to run alongside the aircraft, easily keeping up. Before I knew it we were off the ground, flying into the horizon. It was just like the movies, flying into the sunset, to a new adventure. 'This IS an adventure alright!' I thought.

"Good thing I can legally land in the park!" Tails said, breaking my trance. I glanced down and saw that we were flying over the park. 'How long was I daydreaming?' I wondered. Tails tilted the plane down and we touched down soon after. He brought the plane to a halt and we got out.

"Thanks for the ride Tails." I thanked him. Sonic came up behind him.

Sonic bragged, "I waited for you guys for forever!"

Tails and I gave him dirty looks and sighed.

I blurted out, "Where's my house?"

Sonic replied, "It's over there." He pointed to an opening between two bushes. I glanced between him and the opening, then headed in. I literally face-planted into the back of my house as soon as I got through.

"Damn!" I said I held my throbbing nose. Thank god it wasn't bleeding. I had to shimmy though the narrow passage between a line of shrubs and the outer house wall to get out. As soon as I stepped out, I realized my mistake. A thousand different lights were instantly upon me. Cameras flashed, and the only sound made was the sound of helicopter blades. "Whoops…" I muttered to myself. I was on the side of the house where the garage was. There were barricades holding Mobians off from the immediate area. I took the single silent moment taking all this in to notice how much taller I was than everybody here. I was at least half a foot taller!

'I feel really alone.' I thought. Everybody just stared at me like I was an alien invader. 'Which was encountered more than once here…' I silently remembered.

Suddenly a voice rang out above the crowd. "There you are!" I recognized the voice.

"Nicole?" I asked. A very attractive lynx simply walked through the barricades. The officers didn't even care. She looked very pretty with the sunset reflecting her- 'I'm not a pervert!' I shouted at myself silently.

She walked up to me and said, "It's nice to finally meet you!"

I replied smiling, "Nice to meet you too!" She stuck out her hand and I shook it. 'Wait a sec. Wasn't she a hologram?' I wondered, still smiling. Nope. This was a real lynx. And it was Nicole! I pushed the thought out of my mind. I'll ask her later.

I glanced up towards the crowds, and Nicole noticed. "I'll take care of them." she whispered. "Run inside."

"Got it." I whispered back. I sped off, leaping onto the porch, and almost face-planted into the front door. I turned the handle and pushed. Nothing happened. 'Damn it! I locked it!' I yelled inside my head. I remembered I was being watched by hundreds of people. I slowly turned around, and their eyes meet mine.

I sadly laughed as quiet as I possibly could, "Heh heh…" I turned again, leapt off the porch, sprinted around the house, and hoping that I didn't lock ALL the doors, launched myself at the back door, which led into the garage. 'Oh thank god!' I thought. It wasn't locked. I threw myself inside, slamming the door inside.

"I'm home…" I thought out loud. But then I remembered. "I'm home. With at least a thousand people outside my house!" My surroundings soothed me. My other cars were there. My grandpa's Jeep Cherokee, and most expensive property, my Saturn Sky.

The Sky was my goal ever since I started making money from Youtube. It was yellow, and has a turbocharged 2.0 L straight 4 linked to a 5-speed automatic transmission, producing 290 horses.

The Cherokee on the other hand, was from my grandpa. I promised him I'd take care of it as long as it ran, which it still does. It has a 4.0 L inline 6 connected to a 4-speed automatic, producing 190 horsepower. It has electrical problems though, and most of the time the power windows don't work. Nonetheless, it gets me and up to 3,000 pounds around.

Then there's my mom's and grandma's car which I keep in the backyard- 'Hey! Are they back on Earth? Crap!' I thought. I kept them around for backup and also for the webshow. Lucas and I once had to drive my Grandma's Chevy Malibu up the mounds (I live in the country, the mounds are for septic systems.) to make it look like we jumped a car crash. 'Time to stop reminiscing!' I reminded myself.

I heard voices outside. I ran up the garage steps and into the house. 'Crappy homecoming.' I thought.

My house IS middle-class like that newsman said. I have a laundry room, 4 bedrooms, 3 bathrooms, a standard kitchen lined with many appliances (Most were for a skit for the webshow), and a standard living room. Three bedrooms were empty, because, well- never mind.

As soon as I close the garage door behind me, I throw off my shoes. I walk through the hallway into the living room. I collapsed onto the couch and still hear voices outside.

"Yes, it is the same human who crashed into that lamppost." Nicole was saying.

I hear a shout. "It's Sonic!" He must have walked out from the bushes.

"I would have been here sooner but me and Tails found these cars behind the house." I heard him say. The cars are there after all! "Tails is still back there, and knowing him, he'll probably be there for a while!" Sonic received some chuckles from the crowd. I need something to occupy myself. I reached for the TV remote which was laying on a nearby table.

I thought, 'What's the point? I won't be able to get a signal, and I don't have any power hookups-' Too late. I already pressed the button. The TV clicked on. "What the hell?" I said, sitting up. Taxi came on. 'Jimmy Fallon was great in this- Wait! How the hell am I getting TV service? I have satellite TV, which goes out at the slightest of rains. But apparently it can get through dimensions with no problems at all! I miss freaking cable.'

I heard more voices. "Hey Sally, glad you could join us!" I heard Sonic say. Shit. More people I have to be introduced to.

"My brother should be coming soon to meet Tyler." I going to meet the king! Do I have to bow down and stuff? And they know my NAME? Hell. "Until we reach a decision, he'll have to stay here."

"I'm not leaving my home!" I said a little too loudly. I hope they didn't hear.

Outside Tyler's house-

"Sally, I've gotten word that Knuckles is coming to meet Tyler." Nicole whispers into Sally's ear.

"All the way from Angel Island to meet this kid? Did he say why?" Sally asks.

"I'm afraid not." Nicole responds.

Back to Tyler's POV-

Taxi just ended. The ending always gets me.

"Oh shit!" I said. My bodily functions have caught up with me. I sprint to the hallway bathroom, barely reaching to close the door in time. Being at the back of the house, I can just barely hear what's going on outside.

"There he is now! Ladies and gentlemen, King Elias!" Sally says.

I look up from my slump and whisper, "Shit…"

* * *

><p>I got this done, and I instantly said, "That's great filler!" Anyway, on with the deciving questions. Why is Knuckles coming? Will King Elias approve of Tyler? Will Tyler ever get off the toilet? Tune in next time to find out! Remember to review!<p> 


	6. A Formal Introduction

Can you even IMAGINE how much it would be to buy the Sonic franchise? I can't count that high! So a disclaimer again. I DON'T SONIC AND HIS FRIENDS. THEY BELONG TO SEGA AND ARCHIE COMICS. You know the drill.

I heard a large roar from an engine outside. It gradually died away and I heard loads of cheering.

"Thank you! Thank you!" King Elias said, barely audible over the massive engines. I leapt off the bog and quickly washed my hands. (I was done, don't worry.) I threw open the bathroom door.

'What do I do? What do I do?' I wondered, running around the house. 'Gotta make myself look occupied, but not a freeloader. Ah ha! Where's that instant pudding mix?' I ran to the kitchen cabinet and tossed out the Jell-o pudding mix. Next I ran to the fridge to get the milk. 'Thank god I drink so much milk!' I never run out!

Outside, King Elias was making a speech. "Until we can find a way to send him home, he'll have to stay here in the park."

"All this commotion for me? I'm flattered." I joked as I dumped 3 cups of milk into a bowl. 'I hope I'm not a burden!' I thought. 'Who am I kidding? No matter what I'm doing when he comes to the door it'll be awkward!' I thought some more. 'I WOULD enjoy the pudding though.' I dumped the pudding mix into the bowl and stirred it around.

Elias continued, "And as long as Tyler may be here, I will not tolerate ANY and ALL racism, name-calling, or other childish behaviors!"

"Sweet! I technically have a bodyguard!" I said, still stirring the mixture. I started whistling, another thing I was really good at. I whistled the theme of 'Hill Top Zone' from Sonic 2. The chocolate pudding was done. 'Now I just need to wait until it settles.'

Outside Tyler's house-

King Elias went on, "I shall be meeting with Tyler in a few moments." Elias walked off a rapidly-constructed stage. "Nicole, what's the status of Scourge?"

"Currently unknown sir. Sonic may know." Nicole responded, catching up to him.

"I threw him out of town three days ago. That's the last I saw of him." Sonic said, overhearing Nicole's suggestion.

Elias spoke again, "Keep an eye out Nicole."

"Will do." was his response.

In the house-

I really wanted that pudding. 'Hurry up and settle damn it!' I thought.

There was a knock at the door.

I stuttered, "Uh.. Just a second!" Thank god I wasn't dirty or anything! I jogged over through the living room. 'Here goes nothing!' I thought, trying to hide my nervousness with a weak smile. It wasn't working. I sighed as I turned the doorknob and opened the door slowly.

A squirrel about as tall as me was standing in front of me. He had blue eyes, brown fur, and auburn colored hair. The squirrel announced, "Greetings, you must be Tyler." He spoke with a very regal tone. He stuck out his hand. I took it and shook.

"And you must be King Elias." I spoke. I saw Sonic and friends on the front porch also. As I shook his hand, thousands of cameras flashed. I can picture the newspaper tomorrow. "Nice to meet you."

"Sonic's told me that you know quite a bit about our world, and if you don't mind, I'd like you to explain." Elias asked me. More explaining. I sighed silently.

"Won't you come in?" I ushered the King. I motioned to the others, "You guys too." King Elias walked inside, but reluctantly. So did everybody else. I can't blame him, they have reason to believe I could be evil. One by one they came inside. Sonic, Tails, Sally, Nicole, and of course Elias. They all said something as they came through the doorway.

Sonic came first. "What's that delicious smell?"

I answered, "That could be the pudding." Pudding had a smell?

Sally came next, "I'm Sally Acorn, the King's sister, but you probably already knew that. Beautiful home."

I think she was the first person ever to compliment my house. "Thanks! I promised my grandma I would take care of it."

Sally answered, "That's so sweet!"

Nicole walked through next, "A formal introduction finally." She looked around the room and said, "Nice choice of colors!"

I started to speak, "Well…" I paused then whispered, "Honestly, I didn't choose the colors. My family did. But thanks anyway!"

Tails came last, "Hey Tyler, what's that car outside?"

I answered, "Which one?"

"The beige one."

"You mean the model? It's a 2000 Chevrolet Malibu."

"Is it ok if I look at it and the black one later?"

"Of course! You didn't even need to ask."

"Wow! Thanks!"

They all took various seats around the living room. I went to go take a chair from the kitchen.

"So," I began when I came into the room with a chair. "What would you like to know?"

Elias asked first. "How did you get here?"

I explained that morning, ending with "Next thing I know my van is impaled into a lamppost in New Mobotropolis."

"And how do you know who we are?" Sally asked next.

I thought about my answer. "This may sound weird, but in my universe, you're video game and comic book characters. Fictional characters." They looked puzzled. "I'm not kidding."

Sonic spoke up, "Last time I checked, I was a living being. How would my life get into your world?"

"That's what I'd like to know also." I commented.

"Very strange. There WAS an increase in solar activity the day you crashed your car. I wonder if that would have anything to so with the situation." Tails reasoned.

'Solar activity? Didn't hear something about that earlier? Nah.'

"And how old are you?" Sally asked.

"Fourteen." I responded.

"And you live alone?" I sick of this question. I really wanted to say, 'You're all underage! Don't you live alone too?' But I didn't. I answered, "Yep."

"How?" Wait, what?

"What did you say?" I asked back.

"Why do you live alone?" I was unprepared to answer this question. I glanced out the front windows.

Sally blurted out, "You don't have to answer that. Never mind." She must have noticed my look. I don't even remember much of my family. You see, I have what I call a selective memory. I remember what I want to remember. But some things are burned into my mind, like that time a puked on the way to Washington D.C. When I was 3, almost my whole family visited from across the U.S. just to take a road trip to D.C. We rented a white Dodge Caravan, and halfway into Pennsylvania I got car-sick. Things like that I remember, but what I had for dinner last night isn't recallable.

A phone rang. Sally dug in a breast pocket and pulled out a phone that looked strangely like an iPhone. She pressed a button and said, "Amy?" Pause. "Really? Why is he here?" Pause. "Disturbance in the space-time continuum?" She smiled slightly. "Tell him to get down to Pluto Park. You've see the house on TV right? Tell him to go there." Pause. "Bye Amy."

Sonic asked, "What did Amy want?"

Sally put the phone back in her pocket and said, "Silver's here to meet Tyler."

I unintentionally blurted out, "Cool!" Everyone looked at me strangely. "Sorry. I always wanted to meet him." After I said that, Sonic smirked. Was that to hide his jealousy?

Tails asked me, "What about your van?"

"If you fly me back to Sonic house, I can drive it back to here." I glanced at Sonic, with him noticing. "IF it still runs."

"I said I was sorry!" he responded. I never heard him say sorry. Oh well.

"Is there anything else?" I asked everybody. Everyone shook their heads no.

Sonic spoke up. "Umm, if you don't mind, could I have some of that pudding you mentioned?"

Tails straightened up. "Pudding? Could I have some too?"

"Sure! Anybody else want some?" I answered.

Everyone except for Elias nodding eagerly. "I don't want to impose," he said.

"Impose? Certainly not! Try some!" I urged. I hope I didn't sound suspicious.

Elias reluctantly gave in. I walked into the kitchen to the fridge, opened it, and brought out the brown goodness. (Deceiving, no?) I carefully walked into the living room, trying to not spill it. I heard someone out on the porch.

CRACK! My thick wooden front door splintered across the room, almost taking my TV off the wall. I ducked, accidentally throwing the pudding to the floor. My face was buried in the carpet.

A voice called out.

"So you're the big deal around here?"

* * *

><p>Who could it be? The mailman? Or the butler?<p>

Once again, do NOT forget to review and favorite. I'm gonna get desperate soon! And you don't want me to get desperate... NUKEZ! Review!


	7. Up Close

Hey everybody! I'd like to thank you for all the reviews and favorites so far! So here it is! The longest chapter so far!

* * *

><p>Another disclaimer. As much as I want to, I don't own Sonic. Sonic is copyrighted by Sega and Archie Comics. Read onwards!<p>

"Shadow!" everyone spoke at once.

My face was buried in the carpet, which was covered by pudding, specifically where my face landed. "My door!" I cried out, my voice probably hard to understand underneath the pudding.

Sonic must have noticed me and came over to help. I took my pudding-covered face out of the floor. "It's the 'Chosen One' huh?" I muttered, quietly enough that no one heard it.

"Take my hand." Sonic said. I did so. He pulled me up from the floor. My now brown face was surely a sight. The pudding even made it hard to see.

I sighed. "I'll be right back." I walked with my head down, hiding my dirty face. I went to the bathroom and washed my face. Then I went to the hall closet and got out the Hoover. The vacuum was at least 10 years old, I wonder how it still works. It's one of the huge steam cleaners, its base sticking at least half a foot out. I wheeled the lovable monstrosity out from the closet, through the hallway and kitchen, and into the open concert living room.

Nicole asked, "What's that?"

I motioned to the vacuum. "Oh this? It's a Hoover." I said dramatically, flicking the power switch to on. The vacuum roared to life, quite literally. It's large motor echoed throughout the area.

Elias jumped out and threw himself behind the couch. Following him was everybody else, excluding Shadow. He still stood in the now door-less entrance, his own eyes wide.

I quickly shut the dirt-sucker off and assured, "Don't worry! It's not a weapon! It's a vacuum!" One by one, a set of eyes appeared from behind the sofa. Sonic got up first.

He said, "I wasn't scared. I just followed the crowd." He then walked around the couch and sat back down.

I confessed, "I probably should have given you guys more warning. Sorry about that… Anyway, I'm going to turn it back on to clean the pudding, ok?" I slowly flicked the on switch back. The sucking machine came back to life, its vibration probably shaking the house. I couldn't get rid of it! It's a Hoover! And besides, I promised my grandma I'd take care of it. My grandma was always the cleaner of the house, dusting and wiping almost every day. But now I had to take that responsibility. And I despised it!

I rolled the huge machine over to the dark brown spot (Deceiving again, no?) and slowly ran the vacuum over it, destroying any evidence that there was pudding there. Well, other than the upside down bowl laying next to it. I shut it off when I was done, wheeled it back into the closet, ran to pick up the pudding bowl, and deposited that into the kitchen sink. I slumped back into the living room, and collapsed into one of the large chairs. I sighed.

I looked towards the couch and noticed everyone still behind it. "I'm done. You can come out now." They simply got up and returned to their respective seats. "Sorry if I spooked you."

They all sat noiseless, until Tails blurted out, "What was that!"

I calmly responded, "It's a Hoover, a vacuum cleaner from my universe."

Tails continued, "Can I look at it later?"

What was with inspecting all my stuff? "As long as you don't take it apart. I promised my grandma I'd take care of it." Sally and Nicole 'Aww'ed. I responded, "I get that a lot…"

Sonic leaned over from where he sat across from me and whispered, "Lucky." I smiled.

"Ah-hem!" Shadow grunted. I forgot he was there.

Remembering what he did, I jumped up. "Hey! What's with the kicking down of my front door?"

Shadow calmly answered, "I wasn't aware if you were a threat, so I took action."

"You said if _I _was a threat! Why the door? I could've walked it off! My door can't do that!" I looked at the wreckage in the corner. The stained glass was smashed, looking like it imploded. The door itself was snapped in half horizontally. "Crap…" I said, unsure if it was ok to say that word. I got no lecturing, so it must be fine.

Shadow shrugged and pulled out a walkie-talkie. "All clear." I sighed. Where am I going to get a new door! I'm too lazy to make one, and there's for sure no Menards around here.

Suddenly an object crashed through the ceiling, landing right where I was sitting before. "Might as well just smash the windows too…" I sighed. The object that had made a hole in the roof was none other than Silver the Hedgehog.

"Damn jet streams! Who's house is this?" he said in that high-pitched voice of his. He looked really dizzy and shaken up.

I proclaimed, "This is my establishment." Silver blinked a few times, looking for where the sound came from. I was right in front of him!

"Nice house." he said, still looking around. Did he even notice I was human?

Nice house with no door and a hole through it you mean. All I really did say was "Thanks."

"Amy told me that Sally told her that you're the possible reason for me being here." He must know that I'm human! Wait…

"_I'm _the reason for you being here?"

"Apparently, yes. When you were somehow warped here, so was I." Silver said.

"What makes you think that I have anything to do with it?"

"The universe works-" he started.

I finished, "In mysterious ways, I've heard it before. But why me?"

He answered, "Because I saw you."

"Details please." I urged.

"Do you know what Chaos Control is, or how it feels?" he questioned.

I answered, "I know what it is. But how it feels? No."

He looked confused and he mouthed, 'Knows what it is?'. But he actually said, "Chaos Control is like a physical teleporter, as in you can hear if there's another person inside it with you. And I heard your car. Didn't you hear anything?"

"Yeah, a scream."

"You heard it too? Then there must have been someone else with us!"

'But why the hell are you accusing ME of being the reason you're here now still?' I wondered. There was a long period of silence.

I finally broke the tension. "Now what?"

Elias asked, "What are your skills?"

Skills? Hmm… "Well, I'm good at mowing lawns-" That's all I got to say.

"Brilliant!" the King exclaimed. "You shall be this park's groundskeeper."

Groundskeeper? I'm not a fan of yard work. But I'm not totally appalled by it either. "Cool!" I responded.

"And I believe Sonic and Tails have said something about you owning a car. I'm afraid that we only allow vehicles for business or government use." Elias said.

"And isn't being groundskeeper part of the government?"

Elias' eyes got slightly bigger. "I do suppose so." Yay for loopholes! "However. The vehicle in question must be 'Parks & Recreation' emblazoned."

"I think I have some green paint around here…" I said.

"Very well then. We shall be on our way now." he announced.

"And I'd show you to the door, but there's NO DOOR NOW." I raised my voice then, hoping Shadow would here me. But he wasn't on the porch anymore.

"Actually, I'm going to stay here." Tails brought up.

Sonic added on, "Me too."

Elias got up and started to leave. "Oh, and Tyler."

"Yes?"

"I was wondering if you would come outside and say a few words to the public." What? No way! I don't do crowds. A small group of people, maybe. But a mass made up of over a hundred living beings? No!

I overruled the voice in my head. I answered nervously, "S-Sure." I followed him outside, unsure of what to say. 'Come on! I'm good at improvising!' I thought. The King led me to a wooden stage. Everyone was still there. Didn't these people have lives? I sighed. Here goes nothing.

I walked up the stairs onto the stage and up to the podium. I'm on my own now. I cleared my throat.

"Hi." What? HI? That was the best I could think of? "My name is Tyler Amiga," And I'm an alcoholic! Just kidding! "I'm the same human you may have saw this morning, with my van wrapped around a lamp pole in this city. And, umm…" What next damn it? "No matter how I might look, I'm not a bad guy. And I hope you don't take me as an intruder. I'm just stuck here for a little while." This is a really cheesy speech. Was I even getting through to them?

BOOM! The loudest explosion I've ever heard came from the center of the city. Dust flew up and screams and yells sounded.

Sonic exclaimed, "Damn it Scourge! Now of all times?" He swore again! Sweet. Sonic ran off into the town. Even more shouts sounded. The crowd of people who were previously staring at me, started screaming, disbanded, and ran off.

"I should probably go help him." Tails said as he started to run into the action. A dark blur ran by, probably Shadow.

Silver walked up next to me. I didn't notice until he spoke. "So how much do you know about our universe? Elias told me you knew some things." I sighed. I ran over what had happened in the past week. And how I knew who he and everybody else was. I hate explaining.

Sally commented, "We should probably go see if we can help. I'll send for a lift." She reached into her pocket and took out that iPhone-looking thing.

I unexpectedly asked, "How long will it take for it to get here?"

Sally answered, "The lift? A few minutes."

"A hundred people could be dead by then!" I exclaimed.

"What are getting at?" Elias asked.

I offered, "Let me take you there!" Sally and the King looked at each other for a few seconds. Sally shrugged.

"Oh why not?" Elias gave in. "People very well could die. Sally, order that lift for me. You'll all go with Tyler."

"Really?" I'm actually going to help the Freedom Fighters! "Hold on just a sec!" I sprinted to the back garage door and threw it open. I was so excited I didn't even bother to close it. I just ran into the house, grabbed the Jeep's keys, and ran back into the garage. I quickly jumped into the small SUV, and accidentally missed the ignition and stabbed the dashboard. I dropped the keys. Normally I'd be pissed off if I did that, but not now! I quickly picked the keys and inserted them into the ignition.

I turned it to start. The engine revved, its inline-6 quieter than the Hoover. I revved a few more times, just to hear that beautiful sound. I reached up to the passenger visor and hit the garage door opener. I heard another explosion. It seemed like it was getting closer.

The radio popped on. "What the hell-" I muttered.

"The Badgers score is 3, Falcons 2 here at Camp Randall Stadium." How is the radio even working? And on football? I hate football. I'm a baseball fan! I quickly switched to my local country station. Country is my favorite music. Red Solo Cup came on.

I pulled out of the garage and into the clearing outside. I closed the garage door behind me. I drove up to the stage, where everyone was waiting. I blew the horn.

Everyone but Elias got in. "Wish you luck!" he called after us. Luck for what? After seeing how easy it was to get rid of Scourge this morning, it didn't seem like we even needed luck. But then again, the situation probably would have been fixed a long time ago.

"Nicole," I said. "I need you to tell me how to get there." Realizing that, she got in the front. Silver and Sally sat in the back.

"There should be an opening in the tree line right in front of us. That'll lead directly onto the nearest road."

"Got it." I replied as I eased the accelerator. I spotted the hole in the greenery up ahead. I drove straight through it. Nicole wasn't kidding. The road appeared as soon as I could see through the opening. And right after the road was New Mobotropolis. It looked the size of Milwaukee, in size of buildings and area inside the city limits. But it had a futuristic feel to it.

"Head straight." Nicole said. I increased my speed, realizing how slow I was actually going. 'People could DIE!' I remembered. We were heading into the heart of the metropolis. The streets had a grid pattern, much like most of America's cities and towns.

"Left." Nicole told me. "Then turn right." This part of town was really pretty. Trees and shrubs lined the sidewalks. It didn't seem right that no one was walking along those sidewalks.

"Quick question." Silver popped out of his silence. "How can you drive? Do you even have a license?"

"If I live alone, who's going to take me anywhere? Taxis don't reach out where I live, and no one reliable lives near me. I'd show you my license, but I can't get it out of my pocket right now." I responded.

"And where did you say you were from again?" he asked.

I grinned. "Wisconsin, the Dairy State of the United States." I answered with pride. "Farms and fields for miles…"

"United States? What's that?" Sally asked. I wasn't prepared for that question. I wanted to make an impact, but I just couldn't at the moment. So I improvised.

"The United States is on the North American continent, and is Earth's biggest superpower. We won over six wars, and went through two economic downturns. The U.S. has 50 states, Wisconsin being one of them. I'd explain more, but our epic history is really long and can be complicated."

"How big is it?" Silver asked.

"Length-wise? Nearly 3,000 miles continentally, but we have a state in the middle of the-" I was cut off. A brick hit the hood. 'I'm sorry Grandpa! I buff it out!' I thought instantly.

I loudly said, "Hold on!" I threw the wheel right and headed down a narrow back street.

"Stop here!" Nicole instructed. I slammed the down the brake pedal. Oops. Everyone was thrown forwards as the Jeep came to screeching halt.

"Sorry 'bout that…" I said. "Reflex." I turned the key and shut off the truck. We all slowly opened our doors and stepped out.

Silver asked, "Where is everybody?" This area was strangely deserted.

Nicole answered, "Evacuated already. At least, they should be." This must be a residential district.

Sounds of gunfire and fighting were coming from a few blocks away. I could hear Sonic shouting, "Get back here you green bastard!" It was still awkward to hear him swear. I mean, in his games, he only swore ONCE. And that was in Shadow the Hedgehog. Wait, gunfire?

"Nicole, are any cops in the action?" I asked.

Nicole responded, "Of course!" I have absolutely no common sense.

"Come on! This way!" Sally motioned down the street.

We all started to run after her, but I stopped. "Me too?"

"You're here, aren't you? Why not!" Sally answered. I'm gonna help the Freedom Fighters! Woot! I ran up to everybody. We turned left at the next street corner. It looked like hell had a baby in the middle of the next intersection.

Scourge had really left his mark. Burned out carcasses of police vehicles were littered across the junction. Nearby buildings had been damaged with scorches and spotted with impacts looking like hedgehogs. But worst of all, injured officers lay across the ground. I ran over to one of them.

"What's the damage?" I said, meaning the status of Scourge or his injuries.

"He… He came straight for us first. He dodged all of Sonic's attacks and aimed at us. Last time-" he paused to cough. "Last time I saw 'em, they went down the street you just came from."

Sally came running up. "But there's no way Scourge alone could have done this much damage."

The police dog coughed again. "He wasn't alone. He had some sort of shiny guy with him."

I looked at Sally, "Robot maybe? I didn't Scourge was smart enough for that."

"I heard that!"

I looked up to where I heard the voice come from. The green menace was on top of a building down the street to our left. Sonic and Tails were nowhere to be seen. Silver then walked up to us, with a unconscious blue hedgehog on his shoulder. Crap.

"I may look stupid, but I'm coordinated enough to manage a sidekick." Scourge said as he jumped down and started to walk towards us. "You know, I was hoping you would stay on my good side. But that's changed." Now I was starting to worry for my life.

I tried to keep his attention so someone else could attack him. "Who's this sidekick of yours?"

"I'd tell you that, but then I'd have to kill you. But it won't matter anyway. You don't have much longer anyway…" SHIT! Fourteen is too small a number to die at! And I've come so far!

I started backing away. "Anyone want to help me? Just maybe?" Scourge just kept coming towards me.

"Hey wait a minute!" Silver set Sonic on the road. "If you want him, you'll have to go through me!"

Sally came next, "Me too."

"And me." Shadow came out from a dark corner.

"Count me too!" A pink creature ran out in front of me. It was Amy, cradling her hammer.

Tails dropped down from somewhere above. "Me-" He stopped to count everybody. "Five!"

A rabbit-looking thing also ran in front. "Me six." Must be Bunnie.

'All of this for me! Am I really this important? Wait…'

I called out, "And myself!" I looked around for a weapon. And look! A conveniently crowbar laid on the ground just a few feet away.

"I'm Gordan Freeman!" I said excitedly. Tails was next to me when I said that.

"Who?" he asked.

"I can show you later." I responded. "It's a video game."

Scourge chuckled. "You guys don't stand a chance." I reared up, and sped straight towards me! Did I tell you I'm good at dodging? I jumped to the right, but hit my head against a wrecked police car. Look before you leap…

Everyone stared in shock at me. Even Scourge. "How did you move that fast!" Tails came up to me and asked.

"Fast? What do you-" I stopped. I just dodged a projectile that was moving over 300 miles an hour! "How DID I do that!" I didn't think I was this good at dodging!

Scourge reared up again. "It won't happen again!" He came at me, this time faster, fueled by rage. I couldn't get off the ground in time. Luckily, Tails threw himself in front of me.

"Stay back!" he warned Scourge.

"I'm not scared on a ten year old fox!" Scourge taunted. Ten years old? Had they aged? What year was it anyway?

Ignoring my thoughts, I quickly got up right before Scourge slammed into Tails, knocking the fox into the nearest wall.

"One down!" Scourge called as he looked over his victim.

"Tails!" I yelled. Rage filled my mind. Scourge was looking the other way. "Asshole!" Crowbar in hand, I ran up behind him and slammed the weapon down over Scourge's head. He slumped to his knees, making grunting noises before totally collapsing onto the pavement.

I walked away, five pairs of eyes on me. Breathing heavily, I sat down on the closest curb. I heard a single clap.

Everyone was too focused on Scourge to notice that Sonic woke up. He was the one who clapped. Eventually, everybody started to clap. I received some "Yeah!"s and even some "Way to go!"s.

But then Sonic noticed Tails, implanted into a wall. "Crap! Someone get an ambulance!" Medics were already starting to pull up to the scene. They put the unconscious fox on a stretcher and carried him to the nearest vehicle. They revived all the fallen officers too. The cop from before came up to me. I tried to get up, but for some reason I just couldn't.

"Good job kid." he said looking down. "You did a great favor for New Mobotropolis today. If there's anything I could do for you just ask."

I thought about it. "Well. There IS one thing…"

It's great to be home! As soon as I entered my house, I got ready for bed, even though it was only 7:00, the sun setting for the day.

Today was definitely the best day of my life. Even with almost being killed, it was fantastic! My house was repaired, the cop who offered me a favor got me a new door and patched up the hole in the roof. Silver apologized for making that hole. Sonic finally said he was sorry that he wrecked my van. Scourge, unconscious, was taken to the New Mobotropolis Prison. Tails woke up the second the ambulance stopped at the hospital. And I was introduced to Amy and Bunnie (Even though I know who they are.) King Elias stopped by the scene and personally thanked me for taking out Scourge, even if it was just temporary. And to top it all off, I'm invited to a dinner at Castle Acorn tomorrow night.

But what I thought was the best, was the whole day itself. I actually physically met the Sonic characters! But that got me thinking. If Sonic is real, then what about other franchises? Was there a real Mario? Or a real Ratchet and Clank? I'm puzzled. It would be awesome if they were all real though!

'I'll save the thinking for tomorrow.' I thought as I got into my bed.

ON EARTH

Mamaroneck, New York

Frank Peterson went into work the next day. His boss confronted him as soon as he entered the lobby. "Frank!"

Frank sighed. 'Shit.' "Yes Mr. Little?"

"Did you read the newest Sonic the Hedgehog?" his boss, Mr. Little asked.

Frank sighed. "Yes sir."

"It's not the one I approved! What the hell happened?"

"I was wondering the same thing sir."

"There's swearing in it! What were you thinking?"

"Sir, I didn't write it! You saw the copy I submitted to you! You approved it, and we published it! I don't know what went wrong!"

"So you're saying you didn't do it?"

"Yes Mr. Little."

His boss grumbled. "I'm going to get to the bottom of this if it's the thing I do!"

Frank went home that night, saying goodnight to his son, and then heading off to his own bed. He flicked on the TV before falling asleep. The news came on.

"Tyler Amiga is still missing. Adding to the confusion, comic book fans reported seeing him in the newest Sonic the Hedgehog comic book." the anchorwoman said. "I wasn't even aware that they made a Sonic comic book."

Frank listened with interest. He quickly leaped out of bed, and ran over to his desk. Opened up the newest issue and turned to the page his son showed him last night. He looked back to the TV.

The screen showed a picture of Tyler.

Frank looked at the human.

"Holy shit…"

* * *

><p>Once again thank you! You may notice that this chapter is MUCH longer than the previous ones. I tried to do that to make the wait inbetween chapters totally worth it. The last few chapters were average about 1,700 words. This chapter alone, is over 4,000! WOOT! Until next time!<p> 


	8. Prime Target

I'm sorry if I took long. I started off this chapter rather well, but halfway through I decided to take a small break. And that break got extended once or twice. When I came back to writing, I sorta half-assed the end. So here it is! The half-assed chapter 8 of The Right Man in the Wrong Place! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Birds chirped and sang. Water gurgled from… somewhere. All was quiet as I rallied the team. "Remember, when I give the signal, you blow up the front doors and head in! The roof team will then drop in, giving you support from above. Got it?" After this mission I'll never come to Iraq again. Woo hoo!<p>

I checked through one of the windows. "On three. One. Two. Three-"

My eyes flew open. I hate that dream! Stupid wars and battles. I didn't like it in school and I don't like it now. Once a week, I get this dream that I'm an army sergeant, and have to infiltrate an enemy-occupied building in Iraq. I have no idea why I'm having it though.

And dream before that made no sense either! Me meeting Sonic… yeah right. It WAS surprisingly detailed though. Oh well. It was fun while it lasted.

I was oddly tired from last night. All I did was make another video, and it didn't contain any action. 'Why the hell is it so hard to get up!' I groaned as I struggled to get out of bed. 'Am I sick? Damn it!' I fell out of bed.

As I tried to get up, I heard a deep rumble. "Is it 2012 already?" I joked as I got up. "Probably just a semi going down the road." But this rumble was different. It didn't last as long as it would if it were a truck. And it repeated itself a lot, like pounding.

I ignored it and went to go make pancakes. I quickly got out the pancake mix and milk. That rumbling was getting annoying. And… is that screaming?

"Yahhhhh!" A white object flew through the front door, through the living room, through the kitchen, and then out the open patio door. 'I don't remember leaving that open… Who cares! What was that thing?'

"Tyler! He's coming for you!" A voice called.

I yelled, "Get out of my head strange voice! I don't want to be one of those crazy people on TV!"

I heard sighing. "It's me! Silver!" Silver! I'm still dreaming right? "Silver" continued, "Scourge wants revenge! He's coming to KILL you!"

Nope. Not dreaming. I walked over to the door and called, "Where are you?"

"In the bush!" I never bothered to notice my new surroundings. In Wisconsin, I had large yards. Now I had a backyard the size of an office cubicle! And it was filled to the brim with bushes and shrubs.

"Which one?" I asked. "Keep talking! I'll follow the sound of your voice."

"Hey!" he called. The sound came from my immediate left. I stepped out onto the back steps, jumped off, and ran over to the bush left of the stairs. Just as I was about to reach in, a white head sprang up, scaring me shitless in the process. I fell backwards.

"What the hell!" I said, getting up.

Silver laughed. "Sorry…" Then his facial expression changed from happy to scared. "Scourge to coming to kill you!"

"Oh right…" I realized again.

"He broke out of jail really early this morning! We all tried to take him down, but he said he was coming for you." Leaves blew in the wind, making the situation really dramatic. I need a plan! And- I got it.

"Silver, how fast can you fly?"

"I never really bothered checking. Maybe a fourth as fast as Sonic?"

"Great!" This plan will work! "Follow me." I walked back into the house, Silver trailing. I put the pancake supplies away. I grabbed the Malibu's keys. I gave my Jeep to Castle Acorn so they could paint it with Parks & Recreation livery, and I sure as hell wasn't going to use the Saturn in this situation. My mom's Nissan held too many memories to be used. And I always hated the Malibu. It's vinyl seats made my nose congested.

We walked through the house. I grabbed my crowbar. The owner let me have it last night! It was now part of my life. And I'll come in handy in my plan…

"Silver, can you drive?" I asked.

"Me? Nope." So the plan is going to have to be improvised. We walked through the garage and out the back.

Where's the Malibu? Didn't Sonic say there were cars back here? I noticed a small piece of paper on the ground in front of my feet. It read, 'Dear Tyler, I wanted to get a closer look at your cars. I hope I didn't take them at a bad time. Your friend, Tails.'

"Dammit!" I said. I slipped the note in my pocket. Didn't Tails have my cell phone too? Crap.

"We'll have to take my pride and joy…" I sighed. Sound of gunfight suddenly rang out nearby. We're running out of time!

"Pride and joy?" Silver asked.

"Come into the garage and I'll show you." I led him in. I showed him the yellow Sky with open arms.

"Wow. What is it?" he said, gawking at it.

"This is my Saturn Sky."

It looked like tears welled up in his eyes, "It's beautiful…" This is getting creepy.

"You just stay here." I trusted him not to do anything stupid. I ran inside and threw the Malibu's keys onto the kitchen counter. I grabbed the Sky's keys off the counter too. I then headed back into the garage. I frowned at what I saw when I walked in.

Silver was in the driver's seat, looking and touching every single button, knob, and dial in the cockpit. He didn't notice me. I decided to do a 'Grand Theft Auto'.

Crowbar in hand, I ran over to the driver's door, threw it open, held my crowbar up, and yelled, "You're being carjacked!" Silver's face showed embarrassment, shock, surprise, and confusion.

He muttered, "Umm…"

I simply replied, "Wrong side." He quickly hurried out of the seat, ran over the other side, and got in.

"Sorry." he murmured when he was in.

I responded, "Oh, it's fine." Then I gave him a death stare. "Just don't do it again." His eyes bulged. "I'm not going to kill you. Just don't do it again." He seemed to calm down after that.

The gunfire got closer. I took the keys and jammed them into the ignition. The engine revved, scaring Silver. He calmed down quickly though.

I set my crowbar down on the floor, reached up to the visor and hit the garage door opener.

Time to set my plan in motion.

"Do you have any way to contact Shadow?" I asked Silver.

"Sure, my cell phone." Silver responded. Cell phone? Oh right. They have them.

"I need it." I said. He handed his phone to me as the garage door finally reached its peak. His phone wasn't actually that hard to use. I found Shadow's number on it really quickly.

He picked up right away. "What do you want Silver?" I could hear fighting in background. "Did you warn Tyler yet?"

I spoke, "It's me! Tyler! Are you fighting Scourge right now?"

"Tyler? Yes I am fighting Scourge. Is there anything else? I really have to go." Shadow answered.

"Listen. I have a plan that'll save the city, and myself." I said, putting the car in gear. "And I need one of your guns!"

"And why do you assume that I have any?" he questioned.

"You're a character in my world too. You had a whole video game about yourself! You took down an entire alien race!" I exclaimed.

"The Black Arms…" Shadow trailed off.

I continued. "Where are you?"

"In your park." he answered. MY park? Crap. I totally forgot I was the groundskeeper! He added on, "Just outside your house." No!

"Shadow! What ever you do, don't let Scourge near the house!"

"What? Why?" he asked.

"He'll level it!" I heard the fighting, and it sounded really close. I continued, "Shadow, stay where you are. I'll come to you."

"I'm already here." I heard a voice. Shadow walked through the open garage door. I closed the cell phone and handed it back to Silver. Shadow chucked a pistol at me. I caught it.

"Do you know how to use it?" he questioned.

I lied. "Sure I do!" It didn't seem so hard in video games. And it looked easy on TV too. The gun itself didn't look any different than the ones on Earth.

"Thanks Shadow." I said, as I hit the accelerator.

Silver, breaking his silence, asked, "What's this plan anyways?"

"I'm going to distract Scourge." I answered.

"And how am I a part of it?" he asked.

"I'll need to show you how to drive."

"What?" he gasped. "The Sky? There's no way-" I cut him off.

"That I can trust you that much? Especially after what happened in the garage?" I said as I drove through the opening in the greenery that Nicole showed me last night. "Well I am trusting you. Now pay attention…" I trailed off. We had just turned the corner after the shrub hole. And guess who was there.

"I'm BACK…"

The green escapee himself.

"You didn't think I could have forgotten you, did you?" Scourge threatened.

"It's too soon…" I muttered. I looked at Silver.

"I'll hold him off." Silver said, opening the door.

Right then, a black object flew into Scourge, knocking him off his feet.

"Silver get back in the car. New plan." I rushed. "Shadow!" I called as I got out of the car. Shadow looked over to me.

"You drive!" I ushered to the driver's seat. Shadow didn't ask any questions as he made his way over to the car. I called to Silver. "How good's your balance?" I asked as I climbed up onto the trunk. I offered a hand to Silver and pulled him from the passenger seat and up to where I was standing on the trunk. "What you and I are going to do, is to fend off Sleepy Green there while we lead him away from the city." I paused for effect. "Thus saving the town!"

Shadow commented as he got in the car, "That plan might be stupid enough to work." I frowned at him. Well screw you too.

Scourge, who was momentarily unconscious from Shadow's blow, stood up groaning. He must be weakened! I hope he got brain damage! Wait a sec…

I made the worst decision in my life. I taunted Scourge, "Hey Scourge! Did you lose any of your nonexistent brain cells?" Scourge stopped groaning and looked at me. His face of pain was replaced with a look of hatred and rage. Um…

"Shadow…" I said shakily. Scourge started to rear up. "Hit it! Hold on Silver!" I shouted as Silver and I braced ourselves against the car. Shadow slammed the accelerator down, and I would have been thrown off the vehicle if I didn't hold on. Scourge was running towards us now.

"Shadow, if it's possible, contact Nicole and tell her what we're doing!" I yelled over the Saturn's small yet powerful motor. Shadow pulled out a cell phone out of nowhere. How do they do that?

"Tyler!" I heard Silver call. "He's advancing!" Scourge had caught up fast. The Saturn was quick, but it had no chance against Scourge's speed.

"Where are we heading to?" Shadow asked.

"Sonic's house!" I had to shout.

Scourge grabbed onto the car. I smashed his hands with my crowbar. "Don't touch my ride!" Scourge cried out in pain, and slowed down significantly. But he recovered quick and ran back up.

"You do realize that I can run over 600 miles an hour, and your car is only goin' a hundred!" Scourge taunted as he jumped onto the car. Silver threw him off with his telekinesis. Scourge tumbled into a mailbox. Shadow turned left onto a bridge, almost throwing us off the Sky.

"You could give us some kind of warning!" I yelled at Shadow. Shadow didn't reply.

I saw a blue object a long way down the bridge.

"Hey! It's Sonic!" I shouted with hope, almost jumping with joy. Almost, because I would have been thrown off the car.

I heard the sound of tires squealing.

I had just enough time to turn around and spot Scourge pushing the car's passenger side.

Pushed by incredible strength, the roadster was thrown to the oncoming side of the bridge, scraping the side.

The side of the Saturn. My most valuable and loved possession, ruined by a green animal.

I swiftly took out Shadow's pistol.

"Oh Scourge!" I called, with fire in my eyes. "Sonic's behind you!" I lied.

I aimed the pistol at Scourge's head, him being distracted with his hate of Sonic.

I fired.

Next thing I know, I'm in a fetal position. Lying on the roadway, right before going into a deep sleep, I spy a metallic figure, standing over me, with the still-rising sun reflecting off its red pupils…

* * *

><p>Yay for cliffhangers! I'll take the time now to tell you that I don't think I'll be able to get another plot-following story out before Christmas, so I'm starting a non-canon Christmas chapter now!<p>

Also, I like to thank shadowtailsrox1224 for being an awesome writer, proof reader, and good friend. He was the first person I talked to on FanFiction and the first person to review this story! Thanks dude!

Until next time, don't forget to put a lid on Spagettios BEFORE you put them in the microwave! In the end, it goes boom.


	9. It's a Christmas Special! : Part One

I know I missed the Halloween and Thankgiving seasons, but I'm making up for it with a brillant Christmas special!

NOTE: The following Christmas chapter (or two) are NON-CANON to the main story! However, somethings mentioned here will be popping back up in upcoming chapters. And now, in the most wonderful time of year, is the Christmas Special of The Right Man in the Wrong Place! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>En<p>

Why did I volunteer for this? Why did I HAVE to open my mouth when they asked for a Christmas party host? I have to admit, it's pretty awesome that have Christmas at all. And because the things surrounding my house got teleported here along with myself, I don't have put up Christmas decorations for the second time this year!

But I have no idea what a "good party host" does. With TV being the only guidance I have, I'll have to improvise.

I woke up the morning of December 24th, Christmas Eve. I woke up feeling light-headed, groggy, and I had a headache. Occasionally I get these horrible headaches that last all day, but they go away when I get distracted for long enough. Today was one of those days.

Being groundskeeper of Pluto Park, I don't actually have to do much. I can wake up whenever I want, as long as I do whatever it is I have to do. I had to wake up early today because I had to replace a banner that was supposedly stolen. Who would steal a banner that said 'Happy Holidays!' anyway? What a sick moron.

I quickly ate a breakfast of toast and butter, got some warm clothes on, and walked out into the garage to get the Jeep.

The livery that the city put on the Jeep was actually really cool. It was completely covered with very detailed airbrushed leaves of all different colors. There was the Crest of Acorn on the hood, and I had it fitted with bull bars! And whoever did it got it done in less than a week! My grandpa would be proud.

I opened up the garage, and gently stepped on the accelerator. I had barely gotten out of the garage before I almost ran someone over. And I probably would have if they didn't duck out of the way. I speedily hopped out of the SUV and ran to check on who I almost killed. It was Nicole, wearing a white winter coat and a green hat.

I sighed. "Are you ok? Your coat blended into the snow and I didn't see you!" I offered a hand. Nicole grabbed it and I pulled up off the snow-covered ground.

"I'll have to remember to get a different coat." Nicole said, giggling. She had such a great laugh…

"What're you doing?" she asked, breaking me out of my trance. I hope it wasn't too noticeable.

I nervously answered, "Just putting up a banner. Someone took one of 'em."

"That's horrible!" Nicole said with sadness. But her tone then changed. "Can I come with you?"

"You didn't even have to ask." I replied, failingly trying to sound smooth. "Hop in." We got in the Jeep, and I pulled out of the hole in the tree line that Nicole showed me my first day here on Mobius.

We got to the scene in no time at all. It was by a pond that had frozen over because of the weather. The missing banner was hung up between two metal poles, but it wasn't there anymore. All that was left was some paper still taped down to the poles.

"Who would do this?" I muttered, looking up at the poles.

"Hold on. I'm getting a call." Nicole announced as she put her hands on her ears. You see, she's her own cell phone. Her body can be called. The ringing sound must be loud in her head. "Yes! Of course I can hear you!" Pause. "What? Oh. Ok I'll tell him." She took her hands off her ears.

"That was Silver. He said you're late, but he didn't tell me why."

Late? For what- Uh oh. I dropped the replacement banner. "I promised Silver I'd show him how to have a snowball fight!" I exclaimed.

Nicole asked with enthusiasm, "Snowball fight? Can I come too?"

"Why not!" I answered. "Hop in." We got back in the Jeep. Silver and I decided to meet at the main entrance of the park, facing New Mobotropolis' high rise residential district.

The Jeep wasn't too bad in snow. However, the suspension must have frozen over night, making the ride very bumpy. On the way, we drove over a rock which made us hit our heads against the roof. We eventually got to the main entrance, but not without hitting our heads a couple more times. We got out, rubbing our pained heads.

Silver was already there. Noticing our current state, he asked, "What happened?"

I replied, "We ran over some rocks…"

"More like boulders." Nicole added on.

Silver asked, "What are you doing here Nicole?"

Nicole answered before I could, "I love snowball fights!"

Silver's mouth drooped down bit. "You've had a snowball fight too? Am I the only one who hasn't?"

His statement reminded me of something. "Honestly Silver, I've never had a snowball fight either. No one ever asked me to." I admitted. "I'm not even really sure of how to make a snowball!" I looked towards Nicole. "Can you teach us?"

Nicole formed a smile that gradually got bigger. "I sure can! Here," She picked up a handful of snow and packed it together in her hands. "You have to make sure you have to right kind of snow. Just soft enough to stick together." Silver and I listened with interest.

Nicole continued, "All you have to do is compact it with your hands." She opened her hands and showed us the finished product, a perfectly spherical ball of snow. "Now you try."

I bent over to pick up some snow, and as I was, I was hit from behind! I jumped up and looked for the culprit. It was Silver, with stacks of snowball behind him. I forgot he has telekinesis.

"Hey!" I looked at Nicole and asked, "Is that cheating?"

Nicole giggled. "There's no rules in a snowball fight silly!" I frowned. I hadn't even made a snowball yet!

I quickly scooped up some snow and compacted it with my hands. "Try me now-" I was cut off by a snowball in my face. It was from Nicole. I looked over to her, with a scowl on my face. I whipped the snowball at her. I missed.

Nicole giggled, "Try again-" She was cut off with a snowball in the side of the head from Silver. "Hey!" she yelled.

I laughed. "He got you-" I was cut off with another snowball from Silver.

Silver evilly laughed. "No one can stop me!" Silver launched dozens of snowballs at Nicole and I, forcing us to hide behind a park bench. By now, spectators were watching the battle play out.

Nicole and I, whenever Silver stopped to rest, blasted him with our own snowballs.

"Take this!" I threw a ball of, not only snow, but of ice. It hit him dead center in the forehead. The watching crowd cheered. Silver fell backwards. He quickly got up.

Silver menacingly said, "So that's how you want to play…" Nicole and I peeked from behind the bench.

Silver, using his mind power, gathered all the snow surrounding him, including some twigs, rocks, and some ice. They lifted into the air.

"Uh, Nicole…" I whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think we should run?"

Silver combined all the floating objects into one mass, forming a gigantic snowball bigger than the Jeep. The crowd gasped.

"Running would be a great idea right now." Nicole responded. We leapt up from behind the bench, running into the crowd.

I shouted, "EVERYBODY RUN!" The crowd started screaming and started to split up.

Silver's launched his mass of snow at us, totally disregarding the large group of people. Nicole and I ran into the city, the gigantic snowball following us. I bet, that if you were looking at us from the front, we would have looked like we were in Indiana Jones.

We ran into the residential area that was just outside the park. What a bad idea. Kids who where playing in their yards laughed at our predicament, until they found themselves the path of the ball. Their parents just stared in confusion. Well, the parents that weren't in the snow's path at least.

We tried turning down different streets to lose the ball, but it continued to trail us closely. I'm losing my energy!

"Come on, keep running!" Nicole must have noticed my dropping speed.

"I'm trying!" I said. Then I had an idea. "I don't know why I didn't think of this sooner, but let's head into a building!"

Nicole nodded in agreement. We ran into the nearest building we saw. It just happened to be a bank. We threw ourselves through the door, landing on our faces. The snowball smashed itself into the glass door frame, throwing snow and ice everywhere outside. We got up and ran outside.

The cops were apparently called and had already arrived on the scene. One officer came up to me and said, "We got a report saying a male human and a female lynx were being chased by giant snowball." He paused and looked around at the random piles of snow everywhere. "I can see they weren't lying."

I heard an evil laugh. Silver come down from the sky, laughing. "So what? You destroyed a ball of snow. A ball of innocent, white, and soft snow!" This is starting to freak me out. He shouted next, "LET'S CHANGE THAT!"

Silver spread his arms.

All the objects around us started to lift, and I do mean all. All police cars in the area, a fire truck or two that came just in case, and even an ambulance. Canes and walkers were taken from old folks, curbside mailboxes and garbage cans were ripped from the sidewalks, and even some hats were thrown off!

Said objects levitated from a moment, then they were lifted higher, into a single mass of everyday objects.

"TRY ME NOW, BITCHES!" Silver loudly announced from behind the ball. The ball was then dropped onto the street. It was definitely taller than a three-story building.

Some bystanders were smart enough to run away at first glance. Others, not that lucky.

The ball started moving.

RIGHT.

TOWARDS.

US.

"EVERYONE RUN!" the cop next to me yelled, himself running.

Nicole suggested, "Let's go back into the bank."

I looked up at the slowly approaching ball and murmured, "It'll roll the bank down. Now run!"

The ball was getting faster now. Running again, Nicole and I turned right at the next intersection.

"I think-" I paused to catch my breath. "Silver's gone too far."

Nicole responded, "No kidding."

As the ball rolled down the street at us, it picked up various more object on the way. I only hoped no people were rolled up.

"What's the biggest building in the city Nicole?" I asked, panting.

"The LunaCorp building! It's coming up ahead!" she answered.

"We'll head into that, and that ball should just destroy itself like it did at the bank!" I could barely talk I was so tired.

"It was snow last time! This is metal and other hard objects! It'll wreck the building!"

"We'll have to try, ok? Besides, can't you just rebuild the building with nanites?"

"I already told you, nanites are only a temporary solution now."

"Right…" I remembered. After the end of the Iron Dominion takeover, all the nanites were replaced with real materials and the city was redesigned to be more functional and practical. Nanites are only a quick fix now. "Let's try anyway!"

Nicole thought for a bit. "I guess."

I could see the LunaCorp building already. It could most likely take a hit from the steel ball, but you never know.

"Inside! Inside!" I got a sudden burst of energy and grabbed Nicole's hand, running faster than before. I darted into the building, let go of Nicole, collapsed on the floor, and shouted "Everybody hold onto something!"

When the ball was supposed to smash the building, I expected it to sound a nuclear bomb detonating. But instead, I heard nothing.

Nothing, except for a few random giggles. Wait, giggles? I slowly picked my face up off the floor. I see Nicole in my face.

"Got you!" she yells into my eyes!

I pick myself up and mutter, "W-What?"

"We got you!"

"What?" I ask again, louder this time. Silver then came down from the ceiling.

"Run!" I tried to turn around and run away again. Silver stopped me though.

"It was a prank!" he announced.

I slowly turned back around and looked up at the white hedgehog. I stuttered, "B-But, you couldn't have done that! I saw old people's walkers ripped from their hands! They're probably rolling around on the street, possibly with broken bones! How?"

Silver floated down to the ground. "The whole city was in on it! Literally everybody!"

My jaw dropped.

I grumbled and raised my fist, ready to strike this white bastard's face. But I let it go and sighed. "Silver, as much as I want to rip your lungs out and stomp them all the way to the other side of Mobius, for some reason I can't."

I deviated a plan in my mind. 'I can't; for the time being. I will strike when he least expects it. Like at a funeral!' I rethought that. 'No, I'm not THAT big an asshole. At his wedding! No, I can't wait that long.' I brainstorm a bit more. 'I got it. He will see…'

"Glad to hear it!" Silver interrupted my thinking.

Trying to hide my thoughts, I stuttered again. "Y-Yeah…"

* * *

><p>Originally, this chapter was going to be much, much longer. Almost DOUBLE the size it is now. But, due to a recent sickness I've gotten, I had to publish it half finished. The second part will be published when I lose the disease.<p>

Until next time, stuff the stockings, and decorate the tree. I'm sure it'll really glow when it's finished...


	10. Enter Knuckles

*Static*

Bright white light fills my vision. Am I dead? I'm in 'The Light', right? Dear God, I'm sorry I didn't believe in you! I've changed! Don't send me down there!

Wait, my vision was starting to become clearer. The bright light radiated from the ceiling tiles I was facing. Wait- not ceiling tiles. They're lights. And they were hurting my eyes! I quickly turned my head away to the left.

I saw nightstand, and some keys on it. Weird; that was all I could clearly see. I heard a door creak open.

A voice I couldn't quickly recognize asked, "Do you even know how fast I was going? Half a mile an hour! Half a freakin'-" There was pause in speech. "Hey! Doc! He's awake!"

Doc? I must be in a hospital. But why-

*Flashback start*

I was lying on a road. A figure stood over me. The figure had red eyes that were boring back to me.

*Flashback end*

That's all I can remember. But what caused me to end up here?

I heard someone come in. The person who called him said, "I just walked in, and he was moving."

The 'Doc' walked over to the side of the bed I was facing. "Hello? Are you awake?"

I found that it was hard to speak and had to clear my throat. "Yeah, I'm up."

"Thank goodness your alright. We were all worried that you wouldn't pull through." another voice said. It sounded familiar. But I couldn't name it. "After all, you're pretty important."

"Knuckles!" A voice, I think Tails, scolded. So it was Knuckles talking before. "Don't tell him yet! It might make him fall back into a coma!"

COMA? I was in a coma? Wait- what shouldn't I be told? "A coma? How long was it?" I ask, disregarding the 'secret' for now.

The doctor replied, "Oh, just a day."

"Just a day?" I ask. "Don't comas have to be at least a week?"

The doctor answered, "No, comas can be any period of time in which the body is very close to shutting down. And luckily for you, because Tails here had some diagrams of the human vital systems, you lasted through it."

"Well then. Tails, you just saved my life." I praise.

"The papers were just lying around. No big deal." he replied, as modest as ever.

"Why can't we tell him now-" I think Knuckles started to say, but I couldn't tell because my vision was just starting to come back.

Tails tried to hide his question. "Shhh!"

I gave them questioning looks. They responded with wide eyes. They then began to stereotypically whistle and glance away. Whatever it was that they were hiding, it must be important. And it involves me.

"So when can I go home?" I ask. Why did I bother? The doc'll probably say 'Just another night.'

"Right now actually." Was his actual response.

"Really?" I ask. "This instant?"

"Yep. All you have to do is sign out at the front desk."

Well that passed really quick. Knuckles, Tails, and I were walking out of the hospital towards some undetermined location. Knuckles and Tails haven't talked since I noticed them hiding something, so they haven't told me where to go. Hey… Wait!

I stop walking. "Where's my car?"

Tails, who was looking at the ground, picked his head up and sighed. "Uh…"

I begin to worry. "Where is it Tails?"

"It's… um…"

I frowned. But all of a sudden, Knuckles blurts out, "IT'S IN STATION SQUARE!"

Tails goes wide eyed and almost trips, even through he wasn't walking anymore. Knuckles instantly puts his hand over his mouth.

"Is that the big secret?" I ask. "That's it?"

Tails glances back to Knuckles. "Uh… y-yeah!"

Knuckles starts to speak again, "I thought it was that-"

Tails cuts him off, "Come on Knuckles! We promised to mow Ms. A-Anderson's yard!" Tails grabbed Knuckles' wrist and dashed away at half the speed of sound, leaving me alone in the hospital garden.

"Hey! How am I supposed to get home!"

"Jerks. Leaving me in the middle of nowhere. And not actually telling me where my Saturn is!" I said, unlocking my front door. I arrived home nearly five hours after being stranding in a part of the city I didn't recognize. Who I really feel sad for though, are the people who gave my directions. I'm not good with oral directions. I excel at written directions though! But still, their time went to waste.

Immediately after walking into my house and shutting the front door, I plopped down on the couch and turned the TV on.

"More boring news." I say to myself as the TV turned to the last channel it was on. A picture from a helicopter of empty land was apparently the top story tonight. It's caption read, "Internet icon Tyler Amiga missing!" Wait, what?

I jump up off the couch. A news anchor came on screen. "Our top story tonight, Tyler Amiga has gone missing." I stared in disbelief. "Amiga was last seen at a local Wal-Mart."

How could I be missing? I'm right here- Wait. My TV is still hooked into Earth's networks. That explains why I'm apparently 'missing' back home. If only there was a way to contact Earth.

I facepalmed. The phone! If everything else was working, then the phone should too!

I leapt off the couch and walked quickly over to my home phone, which laid on an end table. I dialed the first number that came to mind.

"Hello?" Lucas answered the call, sounding busy.

I screamed into the phone just to scare him, and to make sure it was him. Whenever I scare him, he always falls down, even if he was sitting.

Sure enough, I heard a thump and an "Ow!" over the line.

"Who is this?" he asked nervously. I thought he had caller ID.

I sigh. "The only kid in the world who can power slide with a minivan."

There wasn't a response for a moment. "It can't be Tyler. He's gone missing!" Lucas said, sounding genuinely worried.

"Need proof? Ask me something about cars." I said.

"The Ford Taurus was introduced in what year?"

"1984."

"In what year was the Ford Motor Company created?"

"1903."

Lucas paused to think.

"In what year was the Plymouth Prowler introduced, and what year was its concept car revealed? Get that one, poser!" he challenged.

It was too easy of a question.

"1997 and 1993. Are you happy now?"

"Dude!" Lucas exclaimed, nearly blowing my ear off. "Where the hell are you?"

"I can't actually explain it, but I'm not on Earth." I answered.

"Come on, you can tell me!" Lucas urged.

"I just did. If I told you the details, you wouldn't understand."

Just then, there was a knock on the front door.

"Open up!" A voice said, sounding like Shadow. "Give me my gun back!" It was definitely Shadow.

"Hold on Shadow!" I called.

"Who the HELL are you talking to? Shadow? As in Shadow the Hedgehog?" Just so you know, Lucas is the polar opposite to me when it comes to Sonic games. "How many drugs did you take is hallucinate that?"

I sighed. I'll set him straight! I walked over to the door and open it. Shadow stood in the doorway, looking menacing as ever even though I towered half a foot over him.

"Where's my damn-"

"Listen up Lucas!" I cut Shadow off and put the phone in his face. "Say something Shadow!"

"Something.' There, I said it. Now give me my damn-" The door was slammed in his face. I was really gonna get it later.

"There's your proof!" I declared.

"Proof of WHAT, exactly? I didn't ask for proof of anything."

I paused to think. "Stop confusing me!" I proceeded to slam the phone down back onto its holder.

And BLAM! I stopped there! Basically, this chapter was to tell you that I'm not dead! Yet, that is. It's also to introduce Knuckles, even though his appearance was just long enough to be considered a cameo.

Today's chapter was brought to you by the letters F and U, and the number 69. So until next time, hope that I'll be less lazy with update times. Don't give out on me yet!

P.S. Check my profile…


	11. Let's Take a Little Trip

Dear RMITWP (Right Man in the Wrong Place) readers, I am truly sorry about the last chapter. I was on the brink of a sugar crash and I just wanted to get it done. Sorry 'bout that.

Also, last chapter, I forgot to tell you about the Christmas Special situation. It's long overdue, so I'm going to wait until NEXT CHRISTMAS to post it! Commence evil laugh- now.

To hell with the disclaimer, on with the show!

* * *

><p>The phone rang back mere moments after I slammed it down. Of course, it was Lucas again.<p>

He immediately exclaimed, "Where the hell are you, and why the hell did you hang up on me!"

"I really don't know-" I was cut off by a loud crack, snap, and a slam from behind me. I turned around to quite a familiar scene.

Shadow was standing in the open front doorway, no door to be seen. And then I noticed the door, which lay in a crumpled heap of wood and glass in the far corner of the living room. Shadow simply stood there, red-faced and eyes narrowed.

Knowing what would happen next, I immediately said, "I don't know where your gun is Shadow! I just got out of the hospital! They probably took it! Check there!"

"Hospital!" Lucas shouted in my ear. "Tell me what the fu** is going on!" One thing you should know about Lucas is that he frequently swears, quite badly too.

Still looking extremely pissed off, Shadow darted away from the doorway. I hope he doesn't hurt too much of the hospital staff!

"Look Lucas," I sighed. I have to explain, don't I? "It's been a long day, OK?" Screw explanations. "I really, REALLY just want to relax for a bit. I'll call you tomorrow and I'll explain then."

"Sure." Another thing about Lucas is that he drops subjects quickly. "Bye."

I silently hang up the phone. I need to process all of this. I sat down on the couch and thought.

I was a famous teen from the Midwest, and now I'm here on Mobius, meeting Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and everybody else. I can legally drive and I live alone.

That put aside, how the hell did this happen to me? I mean, why me? Not that I don't like it here, but why? Why am I here? HOW exactly did I get here? And why was I in the hospital? What happened after I shot Scourge? Maybe I should call Tails. He might know what's going on.

Problem is, I have no way of calling him. My phone is connected to Earth, so I'll have to seek him out myself. That brings up another problem. I don't know where he lives exactly. I wasn't looking around on the trip on the Tornado to here. I need a map! And in order to get one-

I'll have to go out. I'll simply need to find a gas station- wait, there's no cars. A convenience store! I'll be able to find a map there!

Grabbing the Jeep's keys, I head out into the garage. I'm out in less than twenty seconds. Following the same path through the trees, I immediately turn right towards downtown New Mobotropolis.

I decided that it'd be a good idea to take in the sights. Right off the bat, I see loads of Mobians on the sidewalks. It may not seem that special to most people, but when you've lived out in the country for most of your life, it's a pretty spectacular thing. Another thing I've noticed is that people are watching me. They're literally dropping whatever they're doing and start to gawk at me driving down the street. Seeing this, I try to act unaware of their watching eyes.

Back to my goal, I tried to keep an eye out for any stores, but all I saw were brown housing flats. I'm probably in the wrong area.

But then I noticed a particular sign. 'Ryan's', it said in big red cursive letters. I've found my destination!

Parking off to the side of the road and getting out of the Jeep, I decided that I should probably get some actually food, seeing that I seem to be running low on supplies at home.

Scoping out the area, I saw that this 'Ryan's' was a bit like a Piggly Wiggly back on Earth. Taking a deep breath, I walked through the automatic sliding doors.

I was immediately bombarded with the delectable smell of roasted ham and donuts. They had a bakery AND a deli!

"Hello there!" A voice to my right spoke, scaring me out of my food-caused daze.

The voice seemed to be coming from a red fox wearing some sort of uniform. Oh, it was just the cashier! "Um, hello." I replied, still focusing on the meat-scented air.

"I see you've discovered our deli. We just got some salami in this morning, you should check it out." he dictated. He didn't seem to care that I wasn't Mobian.

Fully enticed by the smell, I started to head to the deli, which seemed to be in the back. "I'll go look now." I murmured.

Wait- no! I need to get to Tails' place. "Actually," I explained. "Do you have any maps?"

"Sure! Just over there." the fox pointed to a stand filled with papers, newsletters, brochures, and what looked like a magazine. Sure enough, maps were included in the assortment.

"Thanks." I replied simply and went over to the paper rack. I picked up one of the maps.

'Greater New Mobotropolis Area', it read. Fingering through the rather thick booklet, it seemed to be reasonable for getting to Tails'. Now all I had to do was- Shit.

I have no money! What am I supposed to do now? I sure as hell can't memorize the way to Tails' house!

Maybe- "Is this free?" I ask the red fox back at the check-out.

"Well, yeah. It says right there on the cover." He pointed at some small text under the main title. How the hell could I have missed that?

"Oh, thanks again." I muttered.

"Come back anytime."

Stepping out of the store, I opened the book while walking.

Table of Contents, page 37: Surrounding Area. Sonic said that his house was miles away from town, and Tails' was down the road from his. I flipped to page 37.

"Watch it!"

I bumped into someone, completely knocking them down. I dropped the map and looked down.

"Amy?" I asked.

"Look where you're going next time!" she said, getting up. She turned towards me. "Hey! I know you! You're the human that took down Scourge! I was there!"

"I'm so sorry for knocking you down! I was looking at this book." I answered, picking up the map book I had dropped.

"It's fine. I'm used to it." What did she mean by that? "I'm Amy, by the way."

"I know. I'm Tyler." We shook hands.

"Anyway, I gotta pick up some cheese before Shadow gets angry. Maybe we'll meet again some other time!" Amy exclaims. Oh right. Amy and Shadow are dating.

"Have fun. And maybe we will." I replied, heading for my car. Now where the hell did I park? Was it around the corner?

Turning the corner, I'm immediately greeted by a pack of Mobians surrounding the Jeep, gawking at it. I can't blame them. I bet they rarely see a car, let alone human ones.

Seizing the opportunity, I take out my car keys. I dart behind a nearby tree, and hit the remote start on the key fob. The Jeep groans to life, scaring the shit out of the people surrounding it, causing them to run out of the area, luckily not in my direction.

I got into the Jeep and sighed. It's been a long day. I quickly get the map out of my pocket, turning to page 37.

So there's New Mobotropolis. And here's some mountain range. There's a big lake to the north, and some small abandoned towns to the south. Where did Sonic say his house was? The south! So- there!

A blue spot with text below it saying Residence of Sonic T. Hedgehog! Tails' house has to be nearby- got it! It's a mile east of Sonic's place. The route there looks easy enough to navigate. Just head south through town, turn west, then south again, across this bridge, through this town called Akron- it says Derelict next to the name- then south again.

Tails lives near a place called 'New Philadelphia'- wait. What the hell-

* * *

><p>I'm sorry for the wait! Send me a PM! Tell me that you want more chapters! Give me motivation! I need it!<p> 


	12. TRMITWP: The Beta File

This, my loyal readers, is what my story started out as. Basically, this version would have had Tyler and Lucas experience all of pop culture coming to life, and replacing most humans. Famous people would still be around, and Bill Murray probably would have made a cameo at one point.

* * *

><p>I'm writing this book as a survivor. I'm not sure why, but I am. I out ran the Wave, and this book will explain it all. I think I'll start my story before it all happened.<p>

Day Negative Three

It started as a rather stormy day. I had brushed my teeth, gotten dressed and made some toast for breakfast. I was still tired, having been up all night recording. You see, I was a very well-known person. I run a popular web show with my co-host, Lucas, and live alone. I really don't want to tell why I live by myself, as that's a completely different story. I was also a respected retrogamer. Anyway, I was half-asleep all morning, so I didn't notice much difference from yesterday, or the day before. Or even the day before that. It wasn't until I walked out on the porch that I realized something was very wrong. Something very different from everyday of my life since I was born. The usually very busy highway near my house was empty. There were no cars at all. In fact, I couldn't see any activity other than my own. No birds, no people.

I began thinking "Where did everybody go?" when the phone rang. I ran into the house and over to the table the phone sat on and practically threw the handset up to my ear.

"Who is this!" I yelled.

"Um, it's me," the voice answered.

"I don't know anyone named me," I joked.

"No, it's me. Lucas. The guy you co-host with? Couldn't you recognize my voice?" Lucas replied.

"Of course not. You know how bad my memory is,"

"Don't remind me. Anyway, uhhh, how is it with you?"

"Define,"

"Like, is there any people by you? Did the milkman come yet?"

"Milkman? Did you just come from 1954? And no, it's barren here. Why do you ask?"

"Well, I'm alone too,"

"You too? How?"

"I don't know! Why do think I'm calling?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe to ask if my refrigerator is running?"

"Is it?"

"Yes! Is yours?"

"Actually, no,"

"That's too bad. It really needs the exercise,"

"HA HA. That's a good one. Did you just come up with that?"

"Yes," I sighed. "Anything else?"

"Hey can I come over tomorrow?"

"Sure. I don't really care. But how will you get here? You said no one was there."

"Leave that to me," And he hung up.

"That was strange." I thought out loud.

All of a sudden, I heard a boom. And I saw a bright light in the dark, rainy sky. But it didn't look like lightning. My first thought was-

"ALIENS!" I screamed and ducked under the kitchen table. There are only two things I'm afraid of, those being aliens and robots. I'm also a bit aquaphobic to add to the mix.

"Tough up Miles," I told myself. I crawled out from under the table. I dared myself and took another look out of the front windows. There was nothing there.

I took a sigh of relief and collapsed face first onto the living room floor. Just after stretching out on the floor I heard a noise.

I talked to myself, "It's stuttering. Hmm. A stuttering engine! Now it's stopped. It must be a plane! That means I'm not alone!"

I picked myself up and bolted out the side door to the garage. Then I got a little too excited. I opened up the garage door, but I couldn't wait for it to fully open. The suspense was killing me! I started sprinting and rolled under the half-opened garage door. But I had forgotten that my driveway was made of loose stones. I skinned both my knees and they were bleeding. I shook it off and picked myself back up again. I ran around the side of the house and into the backyard. I looked over the roof and saw the aircraft.

"Over here!" I shouted into the rain. Then I started to think again.

"Stuttering engine? And it went silent after that! It's going to crash!" I put together in my mind.

I yelled "Wait-" but it was too late.

The airplane swooped low and bounced off the roof, taking a chunk off. The plane headed for me. And it would've hit me too if I hadn't leaped to the side. The craft skidded along the ground, and stopped in a crater in the far back of the yard.

I got up and walked over. There was a small fire on the tail of the plane so I kept my distance. All I did was stare at it for a moment. Then I decided to take action.

"The pilot! Where's the pilot!" I wondered. I ran around the wreck and studied it's colors.

I thought aloud, "An orange biplane. With silver and blue lines along the sides,"

Looking some more I found a name. "Tornado. Why does that-"

And then I remembered. "Tornado. Tornado!" I started jumping around. "And that means-"

I had found the pilot. He was behind a bush with one of his tails stick out.

He was unconscious, so I dragged him out and put him over my shoulder. In a daze, I slowly walked back the house. I trudged though the garage, into the house, and into the spare bedroom. And I gently set him down on the bed.

All I did was stare at him for a couple minutes without talking. Then I went into the bathroom to get gauze and tape for his bleeding head and for my bleeding knees. When I was done with that, I made sure he was comfortable and walked out into the living room. I laid down on the couch. I then realized how tired I suddenly was. I closed my eyes, and drifted to sleep. As I was, a word crept into my head.

"Tails."

Day Negative Two

I awoke very roughly. My back was in pain, I felt a headache, plus some minor heartburn. I also woke up to the toilet flushing. And add the fact that I didn't remember the previous day at all. So hearing the toilet flush really scared me. I would've jumped up, but I my hurt back kept me from doing so.

"Who's there?" I whispered loudly. "Hello?"

Then I heard coughing. This time I jumped up. My back shot pain through my body, but I ignored it.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my house?" I questioned.

This time I heard ruffling and someone say "Hmm?"

I crept towards the source of the noise. It seemed to be coming from the spare bedroom.

Then I prepared myself to jump into the room. But then the phone rang.

"Now is a bad time Lucas," I muttered and ignored the ringing.

"Aren't you going to pick that up? It's very impolite to dismiss a phone call," the unknown voice spoke. "It could be something important."

I answered back, "Well, in these circumstances, I'd find it OK,"

I leaped into the room, smashing into the floor.

"Bad move," I told myself.

"Not something I didn't do myself multiple times," the voice came from above me.

I took my face out of the carpet. The figure had red and black shoes, and pale orange leg hair. A lot of leg hair. It actually looked like fur, I first thought. Then I remembered. My eyes opened wide. I looked up.

"You…" I whispered.

"Hello," Tails responded.

The whole day yesterday flashed before my eyes. I flung myself up on my feet.

"You're…" I stuttered.

"What?" Tails asked.

"You're Tails," I finally spoke.

"Yes, that's me," he said. "May I ask my your name is?"

"I'm Miles Amiga."

"You have I the same first name as me," He stuck his hand out. "Nice to meet you,"

"You too," I shook his hand in utter shock.

"You look nervous," Tails told me.

"Nervous? Me? Very," I answered.

"Anyway, where am I?"

"Very far from home I'm afraid,"

"You know where I live?" Tails questioned.

"Kind of,"

"So where am I?"

"On a different planet. Maybe a different dimension,"

"What?" Tails looked confused.

"You're on Earth,"

"Again? This means I get to see Chris again!" Tails looked happy for a second, then went back to a confused look again. "Why did you say 'maybe a different dimension'?"

"Here, come into the kitchen and I'll explain everything,"

We walked to the kitchen table and sat down.

"You meant Chris Thorndyke, right?" I started.

"You know him?" Tails responded in surprise.

"Technically. You see, the isn't the Earth you visited before,"

"It isn't?"

"Nope. There is no Station Square, Chris Thorndyke, any of his family, no Mystic Ruins, etc."

Tails just stared at me in confusement.

I continued, "There's almost none of any of the landmarks you've seen while on Earth previously."

"Space Colony ARK?" Tails began asking about various places in his life. The whole situation was very awkward.

"No,"

"Knothole Village?"

"Speculated,"

"Planet Wisp?"

"Nope,"

Tails' face twisted even more.

"Is my whole life a LIE?" he cried.

"Absolutely not!" I urged.

"Huh?"

"I said 'another dimension'. It's very possible that you do exist,"

"My existance is questionable!" Tails yelled.

"And that's what I'm to show you now. Come here,"

He got up and I could see there were tears on his face.

"Did you want a towel?" I offered.

"Please," he answered.

I ran the bathroom and got a towel out of the closet. I thought the whole time "How is this happening?"

I ran back to Tails. "Here,"

"Thank you." He wiped his face. "How do you know so much about my life?"

"I'm going to explain that now, and you might not believe me."

"I willing to believe anything today,"

"Come sit on the couch,"

He sat down but I didn't.

"Here goes," I paused.

"You're a video game character,"

Tails was in shock.

"You were designed by a man from Japan," I continued. "You were introduced in 1992 as Sonic's 8 year-old sidekick. It's been 20 years since then. Ever wondered why you don't age?"

Tails finally spoke. "But I do. Just slowly because time goes faster here then at my planet."

"Yes. But have you ever wondered why? Because someone made it,"

Tails asked quietly, "What about my friends?"

"That's just it. If you're here, then everybody else will be too. Eventually."

"How many of my friends to you know?"

"Sonic, Amy, Knuckles, Shadow, Rouge, Dr. Eggman, Silver, Chaos, Chris and his family, your parents, Sally, most of Eggman's robots, the Chaotix, Mina Mongoose, Rotor, and many others that their names I've forgot."

"Amazing, yet impossible," Tails replied.

"Hang on," I told him.

I went the TV in the living room and set up the Genesis.

"Do you want to see yourself?" I asked.

"Can I?" he answered.

I put in Sonic the Hedgehog 2 and turned the system on. Tails just stared at the screen. The title screen came up, and Tails' mouth dropped.

"That's me!" he shouted. "Wait, I remember this. This is the first time Sonic and I fought Eggman together. This is an exact interpretation!"

"Exactly," I simply said.

"Let me see that," Tails spoke.

I gave him the controller. "Those three buttons make Sonic jump, and the + makes him run," I instructed.

He played a little while and then asked "What about all the other times?"

I got out Sonic 3 then. Eventually when played through the entire Sonic franchise, from Sonic 3 to Sonic Generations. It must have took about 3 hours. Then after that I told him all I knew about him, Sonic, and his other friends. That must have took 4 hours! Next we sat on the couch in silence for a few minutes.

"How am I here?" Tails finally spoke.

"I was going to ask you the same thing," I responded. "What were you doing before you crashed?"

Tails told me, "I was just flying over Mobius in the Tornado. Then I blinked and it was like my entire life flashed before my eyes. Next thing I know I'm in your spare bedroom feeling sick as a dog!"

All I said was "Hmm."

"Can I ask you something?" Tails asked.

"Go ahead," I answered.

"Where is your family? I mean, I noticed your alone in this house,"

I hadn't thought about the incident since forever, and I'm not going to start now.

* * *

><p>There's something I don't understand here. I wrote this half a year ago. Haven't worked on it since. Was Sonic Generations ever announced at that time? Whatever. As always review and favorite!<p> 


	13. Hitting the Road

Stupid story covers. I'm not doin' it! Can't draw worth shit anyway.

* * *

><p>Wisconsin, USA, Earth, Milky Way Galaxy-<p>

Lucas walked up to the mailbox, not really bothering to look either way before crossing his street. He was too preoccupied with his thoughts at the moment to care. Tyler had been missing for six days now, nearly a week. Remembering his talk with him a few days ago, Lucas was glad he didn't tell anybody about it. Lucas, to put it short and simple, didn't like the media. Ironic, considering that he's arguably famous.

Quickly dismissing his thoughts so he wouldn't walk straight into the ditch behind the mailbox, Lucas reached for the morning paper. Today, May 16, the headline was blazed with: 'Recall Talks Escalate'. Subtitle: 'Threats not far off?'

Lucas' comment: "Damn politics."

The first leg of the journey to Tails' house wasn't exactly impressive. Mostly trees, trees, and- hey look! More trees. I did see a couple of abandoned farms. But there wasn't anything at any of them. Things all took a turn when I got to Akron.

When the map said I was getting close to it, roadside signs started to appear. There weren't any before getting to that point, even though I was on a four-lane highway. It seemed like they were all taken away. These signs were quite strange. Strange, I say, because they're like the ones back in the US!

"Exit 10A, 3 miles. Exit 10B, 3.5 miles. Exit 11, 6 miles ahead." I read them as I passed. I decided to take a chance at one point, and got off the freeway. A sign at the end of the off-ramp read: 'Akron' and an arrow pointing to the right. Had no other choice, did I?

I was shocked. In fact, I stopped the Jeep just to get my bearings straight.

Akron was a town. No, a city! And completely empty! What scared me so much was that it wasn't Mobian sized. You see, everything back in Mobotropolis was on a smaller scale than me. Akron was for humans.

After I got back into the car, I approached the settlement. It's just like home. Buildings, homes, multistory apartments on the outskirts. I could see a lone skyscraper in the distance. But there was no living thing in sight. It was scary, and, coming from me, that means a lot.

I stopped at a wooden sign. It read: 'Welcome to Akron, OH! Pop: 703,200'. One of the sign's legs was sunken into the- hell?

Akron. Akron, OH. OH. Ohio! Like, the state! The 32nd, or somewhere around there! At this time, I decided to get my ass out of the car and look around. If this really IS Ohio, what does that mean for me?

You know what? No. Just no. I'm in a coma. I'm just dreaming this up. But… you can't feel pain in a dream right? And Scourge caused me a number of injuries. Is a coma dream different? Can I feel pain in a coma-caused dream? I have to test this.

I'm going to close my eyes. And when I open them and look back at the Akron sign, it'll have Bugs Bunny's face on it.

Closed.

And… open!

…didn't work. Let me try again. This time, Ben Stiller will be standing there.

Closed.

Open! Work, dammit!

I sighed. I got back into the Jeep and drove into the city. The road I traveled on turned into a freeway, and I quickly got off and drove deeper into the abandoned cityscape.

Cars. Cars! Cars were everywhere! They littered every street, blocking my path. They were rusted, some beyond recognition. Some, were untouched! Glass not smashed, but tires fully deflated. I named them as I passed: "Stratus, Fiat, Silverado, Astro, Taurus- hey! There's my van!" It, of course, wasn't MY van. But it was the same make and model.

And the buildings. Homes, parking garages, skyscrapers, apartments! Human dwellings! In disrepair, of course, but still recognizable! How strange it was, to see my world here. My world… I'm starting to understand this now!

Theory: Mobius isn't another world, dimension, or anything like that! I didn't teleport across dimensions to get here! I traveled through TIME. Mobius IS Earth, just a thousand years later! And if that's true, New Mobotropolis is where Cleveland stood many years ago! And if Akron means anything, does that mean the rest of the country is abandoned? What happened?

Knuckles mentioned something about Station Square. Is that place abandoned? Am I the only human left in this time?

I needed to get out of there. I tried not to think about anything concerning this deserted hell.

But then I got downtown. Houses gradually grew into apartments towers, then into corporate skyscrapers. They weren't standing anymore. Buildings had fallen. The streets were cracked and warped. Cars had slipped into sinkholes. It looked as if an earthquake hit this place. Or a bomb. A large bomb.

I left town on the freeway. Or, what was left of it. I swerved around the holes and the wrecks. At one point, the road had fallen and I had to take an off-road trail around the block.

I reached New Philadelphia. It wasn't as mind-bending as Akron, but enough. A small town, it was. Two-story townhouses and bungalows. Town hall, police, fire department, schools. I tried to think about the people who once lived here.

You know, some of the cars looked like they were missing something. They were rusted, of course, but some were missing wheels, hoods, windows, lights, even engines! Time couldn't have removed those.

Tails' is on the next right. I recognize this road now. I pulled off to the side in front of his house. I could hear an argument inside.

"Look, I'm sorry, but you can't stay here!" Tails?

"Come on Tails! Help a friend out!" Silver?

"Did you ask Sonic?"

"He said no too!"

"Amy?"

"Shadow said no."

I was about to knock on the door.

"What about the new guy? Tyler?"

Stop moving hand!

"I didn't think about asking him-"

Three knocks. Dammit hand! I told you to stop!

The door opened, Tails was right in my face.

"Oh gods, it's you! How did you get here-" He looked past me at the Jeep. "Oh crap, get your car in the garage!" The door slammed. What the hell was that about?

I followed his instructions. I got back into the Jeep, and pulled into his 'garage'. More like 'hangar'. The door opened, and quickly shut when I was fully inside.

* * *

><p>So... here I am again! It's been a little over two months, right? Did you miss me?<br>Little tidbit: This is where the story really picks up. That means that I had an intro that was 12 chapters long! Woo!  
>If you're not sure what the header means: In Wisconsin, our governor was being recalled. Long story short, he won. First time ever the incumbent governor has kept his office in a recall election. Yay!<p>

And yes. I've already started the next chapter. See you (hopefully) soon!


	14. The Talk' with Tails

This is the shortest time between updates I've had since... forever. Damn.

* * *

><p>Officer Ron walked up to the kiosk's computer node and spoke loudly, "Nicole, there are some vandals tagging Pluto Park's north dividing wall. I already arrested them, but the wall needs to be repainted."<p>

Nicole couldn't keep an eye on everything happening in the city, so she often got assistance from New Mobotropolis' finest. "I'll take care of it."

The wall surrounding the park, dividing it from the surrounding neighborhoods, was pure white. It beamed as if it said, "Paint me!". It got its wish. The wall now beamed, actually saying "Screw society.".

Nicole searched around in her files, looking for the Parks and Rec. command folder. "Found it." The specific file she was looking for was 'Panel '. "Got it."

"Choose Panel:"

"Eighteen."

"Action:"

"Reset."

'Screw society.' slowly disappeared from the wall, never to be seen again.

* * *

><p>Tails sounded like he was speaking through an intercom. "Step out of the vehicle." Ok…<p>

"Silver, hit that blue button on the panel over there. Next to the red one."

"There's two red ones!"

"There's only one blue button!" Tails declared. I smiled.

I felt the floor start to lower.

"I hope this works. I've never had to use it before." Tails said. That made me worrisome.

"Is what you're doing to me dangerous?" I ask, a bit scared.

"No, no! It's just a chemical decontaminator. I've always had it just in case-"

"Can I have it in English?" I interrupted.

"Right now, you're radioactive. Now open all the doors on the car."

It WAS a bomb that hit Akron! What the hell happened? At this point, the floor stopped moving. The area I was in was dimly-lit, with led lights running down the walls. This room continued down, I don't know, about a mile, maybe? I couldn't see much down there.

"Silver, hit the first red button. Oh, and Tyler, you'll need your clothes off too."

"I can keep my underwear on, right?"

"Sorry, your clothes need to be de-conned separately. Silver, I told you to hit the button!"

"Uh, right!"

A slot on the wall opened and a laundry cart rolled out. "Put your clothes in there."

I hadn't taken anything off yet. "Is there a camera in here?"

"Why would I put one in if I knew people would be undressing?" I didn't think of that.

"You could be a rapist!" I defended myself nonetheless.

"I'm younger than you, you're a dude, and that's just disgusting." Speaking of which, isn't Tails ten here?

"Right…"

By this point, I'm stark naked. Not to mention, slightly embarrassed. I don't quite know why. Tails made it quite clear that he wasn't watching. Probably because I accused a ten-year-old of being a rapist.

"Hit the second red button Silver." Tails announced.

The cart rolled back and more panels opened, revealing what looked like jets. "Those aren't for roasting me, right?"

I heard Tails sigh. "No. I'll talk you through it." A whirring noise started to build up behind all the jets.

"Imagine you're taking a shower, except in gas, and not water."

The jets starting spitting out gases, just as Tails had said.

"Every row of those de-con jets is for a different radioactive element, from xenon to curium-" I lost him at 'de-con jets'. I'm not too good at science.

"And before you ask, it will NOT suck the oxygen or hydrogen out of the air." Huh? The floor once again started moving, not down, but forward, heading down the room.

"Don't forget you're armpits." There's a camera in here, isn't there? "It's working! Your bio-scan's radiation levels are decreasing!" Bio-scan? Close enough to a camera for me!

"And before you say it, a bio-scan DOES NOT show your junk! Shut up Silver!" I was not expecting that from Tails. I assume Silver was laughing.

The floor was reaching the end of the line, gradually losing speed. Eventually it came to a complete stop. The jets turned off soon after and slipped behind the walls once again.

Another slot opened and the laundry cart rolled out again. "You can put your clothes back on." I did so quickly.

"So… what now?" There seemed to be no way out of here.

"Wait- there." I heard a click and the wall I faced slid up like a garage door. This new area was brightly lit. "Go on."

I stepped into the Jeep, got it started (after two tries), and drove forward. The door fell down with a slam behind me.

"Holy shit." This is unbelievable! Tails had hidden an entire aircraft hangar underground. One side of the hangar was open air, a runway headed over a cliff. Aboveground, it must be unnoticeable. I got out of the Jeep to look around.

Various planes laid around, not only jets of varying size, but passenger jumbo-jets also were scattered. The roof must go up at least 700 feet!

"I take it you like it." Tails appeared right behind me, scared the hell out of me. Silver was behind him, looking around in awe.

"How'd you do it?" Silver asked, jaw gaping.

"Took me a while." Good enough an answer for me. Silver didn't ask anymore questions, so I figured he felt the same.

"Follow me." Tails turned around and led us to a door, which led to stairs heading up. Another door atop the stairs opened into a hallway in Tails' house. We took a left, and took a seat in his living room. It was painted creamy white, a TV sat in the corner, and two couches occupied the space. Tails sat down on one, and Silver and I took the other one.

"Never had I expected you to drive out through that hell to come here! Someone probably should have told you about it though. Sorry, if it was any trouble." Tails sighed.

Oh yeah! "What the hell happened out there? Radioactive? Was it hit by a nuke?" I asked, with a fierce edge added due to confusion.

"In all honesty, I don't know. It seems like it, what with the haze and radioactive particles. But in the case of a nuclear explosion, wouldn't things around here be more in ruins?" Tails responded. "If it was, it happened before Mobius as we know it was formed. Most of the radioactive particles here have reached their half-life." Once again, I have no idea what he's saying.

"What year is it?" I ask when he pauses.

"It's 3239, but we may have a different calendar than you had back on, 'Earth', was it?"

"Maybe…"

"Anyway, if it was a nuclear attack, I'd say it happened, roughly, somewhere between the year 2000 and the year 2080." When was it I left Earth? July? I know it was 2012, but-

"It couldn't have happened before 2015." I glanced over to Silver in shock, who had spoken for the first time since we sat down. "I once went back in time to October 23rd, 2015. Everything was fine. Except, it was all humans there."

I looked at Tails after Silver was done. Was he… sweating? "Like I said, we may not have the same calendar year-"

"We have twelve months in our year. Three hundred and sixty five days in a year. Except on leap-years." I, again, interrupted.

"What year did you come from?" Silver questioned me.

I answered, "2012."

I looked back at Tails. He looked visibly sick. "Are you ok?" I asked.

He shook a bit when he realized I was addressing him, and he responded, "I'm fine! Oh wait-" He got up and walked out of the room. He came back in later with a set of keys. They look familiar-

He tossed them over to me, and I caught them. They were the keys to the Saturn!

"Look, I don't know what Knuckles was thinking the other day, but I had your car all along, ever since you took out Scourge." Tails claimed.

"Did I really shoot him?" I asked. No one told me what happened after that fight.

"Silver-" Tails offered.

Silver responded to my question. "You missed. Shadow stopped the car, and you didn't expect it and went flying off. You slammed into the ground, and you were knocked out then. I held Scourge down while Shadow beat him down."

"But what about the thing that was standing over me?" I questioned.

"What thing?" Silver asked. "I didn't see anyone other than Shadow there."

Then who- "Never mind."

Tails joined in just then, "Any other questions?" I couldn't think of any. I know I had a lot, but I had them answered, didn't I?

Silver and I shook our heads in unison.

"In that case, Silver, you'll have to fly both Tyler and his cars back to the city. Can't risk the radiation."

* * *

><p>Silver and I are currently high above New Mobotropolis. Silver ended up having to use his mind to fly me home. I was in the Jeep, and I let Silver sit in the Sky, just for the hell of it.<p>

I didn't enjoy the conversation Tails and I had. Why?

When Tails scared me in his hangar, I spun around. There was a workbench behind him. Above that workbench was a corkboard. On that corkboard was a map, held on with thumbtacks. The map was a little tattered, and to anyone else it was possibly due to age, or storage conditions. But after I spotted the map, it was definitely from age.

Upon that map, I saw home.

* * *

><p>Now's probably a good time to tell you it's an alternate universe.<p>

And I'm sorry if this chapter isn't 'scientifically correct'. How the hell am I supposed to know how to treat radiation exposure? It's not really something they teach you in school. At least not at my grade.

Thank you for all your reviews and favs! I really appreciate 'em!


	15. Ways to Pass the Time

Holy hell, I'm back again! Third day in a row! Will I make it four?

* * *

><p>"Is the machine ready, Tails?" Elias asked in front of the Council. This machine was his idea, and if it didn't work, he wasn't getting reelected.<p>

Tails wheeled the machine into the room, saying, "I've worked out all the major bugs this time! But, I must warn you, the subject could still reappear anywhere in the city. I haven't fine-tuned it quite yet."

Sir Charles, more commonly known as 'Uncle Chuck' spoke next, "But its main purpose is in full working order, correct?"

"Yes, sir." Tails responded formally.

"And you have the Chaos Emerald?" Charles asked again.

"Got it right here. Just let me put it in…" and with that sentence, Tails went to the machine's left supporting bracket and slipped the emerald into its power socket. The machine started right up. One by one, the lights surrounding the machine's gate lit.

"Now we need a destination." Tails announced.

Elias looked to his left at the female fox to the left of himself. "Rosemary-"

The woman, Rosemary, or to Tails, mother, instructed, "On Today, July 3, the Council of Acorn, representing the Republic of Acorn, has chosen our new savior against the Dark's forces. The savior is located on Old Mobius, in the former country known as America, in the northern central portion of what is known as the Midwest, near the settlement of Berlin. The subject was chosen because of his experience in the needed field, the weakness of the Dark Warrior and his troops, happiness-"

* * *

><p>I rolled down the passenger window. Silver must have been trying to get my attention for some time.<p>

"We're over the city!" he shouted over the wind. "Where do you live?"

"The park! It's the only house in it!" I had to shout also.

He needs to work on his landing skills. He was probably used to landing on his feet, and not on four wheels. Or, in this case, eight. You shoulda saw the look on his face when the Sky slammed onto the ground! He bit his lips enough to bleed!

I got out, as well as Silver. "As long as it didn't leave any lasting damage, I'm not mad." I called over to him. He didn't look so guilty after that.

After I finally got the cars in the garage, I shut the garage doors. I glanced at the empty spot where the van should be. Tails said he was working on it as we were leaving. But considering what I've seen, I don't trust him much anymore.

Silver was looking around. He seemed dizzy. "Are you okay?" I asked, carefully so Silver won't get as defensive as Tails did when I asked him the same thing.

"After using my PK for a extensive time, I get light-headed. If I use it excessively, I get fatigued. I did both." Silver elaborated. He was stumbling about as he spoke.

I decided to show my caring side for once. "You need to lie down." I took him by the shoulder and took him inside. As I let him go to shut the door to the garage behind me, I heard him mutter, "Nice place you got here…" To the blind eye, he could pass as a drunk at this point.

I took him through the hallway and placed him on the couch in the living room. The green, plaid couch. How much it's been taken for granted…

April 3rd, 2009

After looking every day for the past week and a half, at least six hours a day, and going to the same places several times, the family had decided on a couch. It couldn't sit too far back, or else Grandma couldn't sit on it, and it just had to be a color that fit into the living room. The boy never did see what the family saw in that couch. Honestly, the couch did not fit into the living room. Not on the color aspect, at least. It was green. It was plaid. The living room was cream yellow. The carpet was tan. Nothing in that room was green, nor plaid. Yet the family loved that couch. And it fit in well enough.

Silver had fallen asleep. I was going to watch TV, but Silver was a snorer. I mean, like a train horn. I thought my mom had the loudest snore ever, but I was definitely proven wrong.

I ended up going downstairs. My studio was down there. I've filmed a lot of stuff down here. When the furnace isn't running, it's just perfect for capturing sound. A makeshift news studio was situated in the far right corner of the basement. A sound booth (without the expensive equipment) was in the left corner. Other than that, the basement was all storage. Grandpa's tools, grandma's Green Bay Packer stuff, and mom's gift wrapping stuff.

Mom had always wanted a gift wrapping room. Why, however, was beyond me. I'm sorry you never got to have one, ma…

February 26th, 2012

They've been gone for two months. Exactly two months, down to the exact day. The boy would not let it get to him. They may have been presumed dead by the public, but the boy would not acknowledge that statement. He sat in his basement. In a little blue chair from their old home in Milwaukee, facing the wall.

This may be the last time he sleeps in this house. The house built just for them. Built by family. If the courts have their way, he'll be shipped off to a foster home like a parcel.

It was on that day that the boy made up his mind. He remembered, when he was young, people always asked what he wanted to be when he grew up. He could never answer them. Why worry about your future career when you're only four?

It was on that day that the boy decided what to do with his life. No matter what happened, no matter where he would go, and no matter the conditions, he made his life goal right there and then.

He was going to make people happy. He'd make the homeless believe in better days. He would make a rape victim smile again.

But most of all, he would make people laugh.

I made myself a sandwich for dinner. My signature sandwich. Bread, baloney, cheese, baloney, cheese, bread. Then flattened by a potato masher or with my hands. I realize that people have probably made this sandwich before me, but it's MY sandwich. I should patent it. Open a sandwich shop then. I remember the plan I made for this summer.

I was gonna open a Kool-Aid stand in the park in a town near my house on Earth. I wish I could do it here. But without a constant supply of Kool-Aid, it wouldn't work.

I laid Silver down about three hours ago. He really shuffles around a lot in his sleep. I wonder what he dreams about…

Early morning, December 25th, 2002

The boy screamed. A bad dream again. At his age, he had them quite a lot. No one quite knew why. His mother never asked a doctor. She assumed it was normal at his age. Even after many nights having to get up and see what was wrong, she never asked anyone about it. The following day was always fine, so she never saw a problem with it.

Today was no exception. Christmas Day. The boy was four this year. Already, his mother had known what he loved. This year her present to him is a rug.

The mom walked down the wooden stairs leading to the first story from the attic. She woke her boy from his bed. He was completely surrounded by stuffed animals. In his tight grasp, he held a Winnie the Pooh animal. This Pooh was his security blanket. If he didn't sleep with it, he didn't sleep at all.

"Carry me-" the boy murmured. His mother lifted him up and took him to the kitchen. His grandparents were already seated at the table. She sat the boy down for a breakfast of Cherrios and milk. The boy adored milk.

The mom went to get her video camera. A mini-VHS recorder, it was.

The grandparents took the boy to the living room and sat down. The boy was jumping all around, just wanting to get started.

The boy's mother came in and hit record.

"Let grandpa go first." Grandma commanded. The boy would have to wait his turn.

Eventually, it did come around to be the boy's turn to open gifts.

"Can I open dis?" the boy was looking at a long brown box.

His mom smiled and answered, "Go ahead."

He opened the box-

I'm surprised it hasn't started falling apart. It's still in fine condition. Strange, because I use it as a doormat. On that rug was a stitched drawing of a city, with roads crossing in all directions. I used to play with my Hot Wheels cars on it.

You know, there's a lot of old stuff around here that's in perfect condition. I mean, I never clean, I don't do upkeep. Oh well, it isn't a negative thing.

I heard a yawn. It must be Silver waking up. I'll go check on him.

* * *

><p>It's hard to create memories without thinking of your own...<p> 


	16. The Semi Annual Walk

This chapter is from Silver's POV.

* * *

><p>July 4th, 3239<p>

The king sat in his throne room, thinking by himself. The boy had arrived earlier today. Soon, he would have to greet this boy himself.

Elias was worried. Not because he was shy, no, but because of the unusual circumstances surrounding his arrival. The previous chosen ones had brought nothing but the clothes on their backs, but with this new arrival, his house had came along too. How that happened, Elias did not know.

Silver the Hedgehog had also appeared. What caused that? Elias decided that as soon as he had a private moment with Tails, he would ask what went wrong. Not that something did go wrong. After all, this could benefit the mission!

…but what if it didn't?

\OOO/

I woke up on the floor. I don't recall going to sleep, but here I am, lying on the floor in someone's living room with no other way of getting here.

Tyler walked in. "Looks like someone got their beauty sleep." he said.

"I don't need sleep to get to this level of beauty." I responded sarcastically. "What time is it?"

He glanced at the clock on a stove through the archway. I don't think I noticed the open concert room up until now. The living room was connected to the kitchen/dining room with a huge archway, large enough to fit a car and a half through.

"Wow, it's ten after ten." Tyler answered.

"Well, I'm not going back to sleep." I responded, picking myself up. I'm of those people who have trouble getting to sleep, but after I'm out you can't get me up. And, by chance, if you do, I can't fall back.

I sat down on the couch. Tyler sat down in the recliner next to me. "I'm not much of a sleeper either."

We sat there for quite a while. "So…" I began, trying to start a conversation.

"What was 2015 like?" Tyler blurted out, sitting up straight.

"2015? Uh…" I don't even remember why I was there, actually. "It's probably exactly like 2012."

"Could you take me home now?" What?

I stumbled with a quick answer. "It's not that easy. I'd need a Chaos or Sol Emerald, and I couldn't take your house with us."

My answer seemed to have satisfied him. After that, he and I were silent for another period of time. Suddenly, he got up and stretched, then declared, "Well, I'm going out."

"Out?" I questioned.

"To see the sights, learn my way around, the like." He walked to what I assumed was the front door.

I heard him mutter, "-the hell?" and take a note off the door. My curiosity made me go over and check it out.

Tyler read it out loud, "Dear new guy, I'm sorry I kicked your door down. I got you another one and installed it. -Shadow.' Serves him right! I hope it was expensive."

This 'new door' was solid white. Ugly white. Shadow must not have taste in doors.

He opened the door, and went outside. Without a good reason not to, I follow him. Holy crap, he has a porch! I mustn't have noticed it before.

"Are we driving into town?" I ask, sort of hoping. Other than throwing them, and that short fly-over in the Sky, I've never been in a car. And I can't really count the flying. It was flying, not driving.

"Nope." was my answer. Damn. "I haven't taken a walk in months."

I'm not sure, but I don't think that's healthy. Now that I'm thinking about it, Tyler is kinda chubby. I won't tell him that though. Maybe it's muscle?

We've been walking for a while now, and we just now reached the houses outside of the park. I noticed on the way over here that I was sweating a lot. I must be getting too accustomed to using my powers to move around. Actually, I haven't walked in months either! Why haven't I thought about that before?

Tyler hasn't said anything this entire time. His facial expression is blank. "So, let me get this straight," I say, trying to spark some emotion in him, "Did you feel after your first dimensional jump?"

He turned to me, with a puzzled look. "Dizzy. Like after you spin on an office chair for a while. And I couldn't see anything at first. I remember feeling numb too."

"Understandable. Those are usually the side effects." I replied.

With nothing else to say, we kept walking.

Until, that is, "There's no else around." Tyler spoke quietly. Hell, I didn't even notice it until he said it! No one walked the street. I'm not processing much well today.

"Maybe there's a curfew. We should go back-" I debated.

Tyler would have none of it. "I'm not a citizen yet, so I don't need to follow a curfew. Besides, if there were a curfew, there'd be cops out to enforce it, right?" I was going to prove his first sentence wrong, but he's right. There's no police patrolling around.

"Let's head downtown." Tyler directed. Not sure if he was going the right way, I followed him down the barren street.

\OOO/

The king was settling down for the night. After a day, of signing paper after paper, one gets very tired. Reform this, lower the budget for that, it went on and on.

He crept into his bed (A/N: King sized! Trollolololol-), and shut his eyes. And, as luck would have it, he was woken up immediately.

"Elias, Elias. ELIAS! Get up!" the voice of his sister burnt into his ears. "It's an emergency!"

Still in a groggy and dazed state, he muttered, "Is the castle on fire?"

"No! Worse! Now get up!" Sally urged.

Elias rustled under the covers. "Unless it's regards our well-being, let me SLEEP." he bargained.

"It does! Get the hell up!" Without any warning, the current King of the Acorn Monarchy's hand was grabbed, the force of which yanked him out of bed, and further more, out of the room, and through the hallway outside. Still half-asleep, he stumbled about and nearly fell a few times. At last, they arrived at what Elias called 'The Most Pointless Department', officially known as 'The Bureau of Public Transit and Traffic Control'. 'Pointless', as Elias called it because there was no such thing as traffic in New Mobotropolis.

However, this room was useful for one thing: the network of traffic cameras. Entire crime rings have been stopped because of the evidence the cameras provided.

Elias was brought into the Surveillance Room, with the wall of screens displaying a different part of the city.

The room was packed. Tails, the entire Council of Acorn, and the staff of the Transportation department were already there. The current guard on duty, a dog by the name of Seth, would alert everybody if there was ever trouble on the streets.

Trouble was an understatement here.

"Are they still out there?" Sally asked as soon as they got into the room.

"Yep." Seth answered.

"What are we looking at?" Elias danced around, getting used to the sudden change in velocity. Sally had pulled him quite hard.

"Camera 4, in Residential District 2." Seth announced, and pointed to one of the screens.

With sudden realization, resulting in a gasp, Elias exclaimed, "Isn't that outside the park?"

"Yep…" Seth grunted.

Elias glanced at the clock on the wall. 10:21, it read.

"Shit." Elias grumbled under his breath. "Get them out of there!"

The screen to the immediate right of the one being watched quickly flickered, and promptly went out. The only thing it broadcast now was 'Connection Lost'.

Sally, with fear covering her voice, whispered, "It's already too late."

* * *

><p>I'm liking these bi-monthly updates! Are you liking these bi-monthly updates? Because I don't like the bi-monthly updates either. At least, I think it's been two months. Maybe just one. And with the TF2 item drop counter resetting at seven tonight, I can't be bothered. So, like for every other story on the site, review! Go ahead! Don't be shy! See you in a week! (Give or take a month...)<p> 


	17. Eviction Notice

It's been too long. I could say I'm sorry, but I can't let you accept that. I owe you all hundreds of apologies. That costs a lot in paper and ink, so I've come up with another solution.

I'm starting over. That's right. Everything I've written in the story is now void. Over the past three months, I've been doing nothing other than thinking, "How will this go on? How will I continue it? Maybe it should go this way… wait, no! This way…" and so on. I'm happy to say that I finally have it all figured out. But that's not the main reason I've been gone.

It was strange, I'll tell you that. Every time I would think about writing again, something inside me seemed to yell, "YUCK." and make me turn away. I'm pretty sure it was extreme writer's block, but I know I wanted write again. I'm still not quite sure.

Why am I starting over? Well, I told you I figured out where I was going, and I can't follow that path from where I am now. So here I am, starting over.

What to expect: same characters and basic plot. Everything after that changes. How you deal with it is up to you (my 8 favoriters and 7 followers). You can expect to see the new story soon. And when it's posted this one will be deleted.

Wish me luck, and I hope to see you all at my new story.


	18. Thank You!

My dear followers, readers, reviewers, and favoriters: It's getting increasingly close to the launch date of my new story. If any of you are debating whether or not to check it out, let me tell you, it's revised, revitalized, and renewed. And to those who are absolutely sure you'll check it out, it shouldn't be much of a departure. It features the same main characters and some new minor people. The setting hasn't changed, and neither has the premise.

The end result however, is completely new. When I started TRMITWP, I had no idea where I was going. It was like using the Apple Maps directions. Over many months of zero progress on a single chapter, I did lots of thinking. And I can say now, that I have MOST of it figured out. However, as I've said before, I couldn't get to that ending from where I'd worked myself into. That's why I've started anew.

I'd like to take the time now to thank some people:

shadowtailsrox1224: You were my first friend here, my first reviewer, may have been the first reader, and a great giver of advice. If you're reading this, I really hope you'll be there for the new story.

96: You were the second constant reviewer. I really appreciated your input, even if you did sorta take from TRMITWP.

143'RanDoM'GIRL'143: You were the third! I believe everyone before you put my story in their alerts, making you the first favoriter! Someone, correct me if I'm wrong!

Nobody Else Has This Name: And then there's you. You were like a fluorescent light tube, shining words of inspiration. I really liked reading your reviews.

And TammyHybrid21: You've really been great these past few chapters, being supportive when I was down. And you said you'd be there for sure for the new story, which is an added bonus! I look forward to seeing you!

And there's everybody else: ThatOtherPerson, AvidlyReading, JayNinjaofLightning15, Chaos Controller 15, Tamara Alto, Destiny of Awe, and .5

Thank you for all your support. I hope to see you soon!


End file.
